The Twins of Uchiha
by Kagoya Kyuuku
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura are expecting their second born, which turns out as twins! But during her second pregnancy, a major problem arrives. How do they solve it? Be ready to see their cute twins! Read and reviews please :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone !**

 **I'm back with a new fic !**

 **Enjoy !**

 **:D**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke awoken when he felt something shifted beside him. No, it wasn't something. It was someone. The raven chicken haired man cracked an eye open and looked slightly down, towards the person who shifted one more time. He brought his hand to cup the person's cheek, while his other hand was softly massaging the person's scalp.

"Sakura." Sasuke whispered softly. Uchiha Sakura-his wife-tilted her head that was lying on Sasuke's arm in discomfort.

"Sakura." Sasuke called one more time. He finally opened both of his eyes when he saw Sakura knitted her eyebrows together, as if she was in pain.

Sasuke stroke his wife's hair softly one more time, and at that, Sakura suddenly snapped both of her eyes open and sat up immediately. She was panting and she was sweating badly. Sasuke also sat up and ran his fingers on Sakura's hair again.

"Sakura." He softly called.

Sakura's breath was still unsteady but she tilted her head to face Sasuke. Through the moonlight that was seeping through the window, Sakura could see the worry displayed from Sasuke's onyx eyes.

"Sakura." He called for the fourth time. "Are you okay?"

Sakura didn't say a word for a moment. "What time is it?" she finally whispered softly.

Sasuke took a glance at the clock hanging on the wall. "Half past two in the morning." he said.

Sakura exhaled quietly, though Sasuke noticed. He brought her closer and hugged her tightly. He kissed her forehead lovingly. "Did you have a nightmare just now?" he softly asked.

Sakura's body stiffened a bit but she nodded.

"How long has it been since the last time you had a nightmare after we made love?" Sasuke asked confusedly.

Sakura chuckled. "I haven't had one since awhile."

Sasuke exhaled softly and kissed Sakura's nose. "What did you dream just now?"

Sakura's body stiffened again. "It was nothing, Sasuke-kun. Let's go back to sleep."

"You better tell me or we do another round now."

Sakura blushed heavily. "Pervert."

"So?"

"It really was nothing, Sasuke-kun."

"Alright, you asked for it." Sasuke said and rolled his body. He laid Sakura on her back while he was hovering on top of her. Her blush grew heavier and he smirked.

"Remind me why we never put clothes on after we made love." Sakura pouted.

"So we can do another round immediately when we want it." Sasuke said while giving his wife kisses on her neck.

"No-" Sakura mumbled. "Sasuke-kun, wait-"

Sakura's next word was forced to stay inside her head when Sasuke gave her lips a lovingly kiss.

"Alright, I'll tell you!" Sakura said while slightly panting and Sasuke stopped kissing her neck instantly.

"Hn."

"Now just lay back down, Sasuke-kun. You have a mission today. You need a good rest."

Sasuke shook his head. "Tell me right now or we continue." he said.

Sakura smiled softly and gave her husband a kiss. "Lay back down first, okay?"

"Sakura."

"Oh, come on."

Sasuke growled lowly but he did as Sakura asked. He laid back down and snaked an arm around Sakura's back and pulled her closer. Sakura raised her hand up and ran her fingers on Sasuke's hair, massaging his scalp lightly. Sasuke groaned in pleasure.

"I had a dream of when you left. That's all." Sakura softly said.

Sasuke's body stiffened a bit. "I left countless times, Sakura. Which one?"

Sakura let out a laugh. "Even though you left a lot, you always come back to me, huh?"

"Hn. Just answer my question."

Sakura kissed Sasuke's bare chest. "The first time you left. When you decided to join Orochimaru."

Sasuke's body relaxed. "That was _years_ ago, Sakura."

"I know. Don't ask me why I dreamt of that."

"Hn."

Sakura smiled widely. "Now that I've told you, go back to sleep, Sasuke-kun. Sorry I woke you up earlier."

"That's fine. I woke you up a lot as well when I had nightmares." Sasuke said. Sakura could hear a faint smile behind his tone. "But, I'm not sleepy anymore right now."

"We're not gonna continue or doing another round just to make you tired and sleepy." Sakura instantly replied.

Sasuke laughed-a laugh that only Sakura was allowed to hear-and kissed his wife's nose. "Though continuing will surely make me sleepy."

"Go to sleep already, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke smiled and then a realization hit him. He looked down, and stared on his wife. Worry in his eyes. "Are you sure you won't have another nightmare?"

Sakura stared back at Sasuke with a smile in her emerald eyes. "I won't." she assured. "Now go to sleep, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke smiled softly and closed his eyes. With Sakura's fingers running through his hair and a loving goodnight kiss form her, Sasuke went back into slumber.

When Sakura was certain that Sasuke had fallen in deep slumber, she pulled her fingers out from his hair. Softly, she moved Sasuke's arm that was wrapping her waist away and got out from their bed.

She found Sasuke's shirt on the floor and wore it to cover her bare body. She walked towards their bedroom's big window and looked up to the moon through the clear glass. The moon was awfully bright tonight and Sakura loved its light.

She let her mind flashed back to four years ago, while she kept gazing at the moon.

Four years ago, Sasuke decided to finally settle in Konoha. He asked her to marry him on the day he announced he returned for good, which she answered 'yes' instantly. They didn't bother to have a relationship first before they got married, simply because they knew each other too well already. They felt comfortable with each other, and both of them felt at home when they were together.

Their wedding was also very simple and yet very memorable. And ever since she wore the emblem of Uchiha, they had been the happiest couple in Konoha.

A year after their marriage, they were blessed with a baby girl as their child. Uchiha Sarada. Right now, she was a healthy three years old little girl. She was a perfect mix of Sasuke and Sakura. She had the same hair color and eyes as Sasuke, and she had the same face as Sakura. Her smart brain was attained from both of her parents. Just like any other Uchihas, she also had sharingan. Although, Sasuke chose to seal her sharingan until she was a little bigger. Which was practically why Sasuke gave Sarada a pair of glasses to seal her sharingan.

Sarada was practically hot tempered as her mother, although most of the time she was as cold as an ice as her father.

Because her father was undoubtedly extremely handsome, and her mother was one of Konoha's most beautiful kunoichis, Sarada was totally very attractive. Heck, she even had her own fan club!

And just like her father, Sarada paid a little attention to her fan club. She also paid a little attention to any other boys of her age, though she often argued with a particular boy.

Uzumaki Boruto. Uzumaki Naruto's first son.

Clearly, the Seventh Hokage's son had a deeper feeling for the heiress of Uchiha. They argued and fought a lot, but Boruto always wanted to spend his time with Sarada, and no one else. The Seventh Hokage supported his son's choice, but Sasuke clearly dislike the idea of anyone approached his daughter. Let alone that dobe's son.

 _"I will never ever let that dobe's son get close to our daughter." said Sasuke one day, when he and Sakura was having a breakfast together. It was yet seven o'clock, and Sarada was still sleeping peacefully in her room._

 _"Oh come on, Sasuke-kun, clearly you can see that Sarada also has an interest towards Boruto." Sakura said while smiling widely._

 _"No." Sasuke said sternly while staring at his wife's happy face. "Definitely a no, Sakura."_

 _Sakura chuckled and stared back at her husband who was sitting in front of her. "Boruto isn't that bad, anyway. He has the same personality as Naruto, so he will end up well. Just like his father."_

 _"No." Sasuke repeated. "I dislike him if he was different from his father, but I dislike him even more if he was an exact replica of his father."_

 _Sakura laughed. "Boruto's a good kid."_

 _"No." Sasuke said. "I won't allow Sarada to get close with any boys. Let alone him."_

 _Sakura smiled again. "If you keep acting this way, Sarada won't get married. Ever."_

 _"I'll choose someone perfect for her." Sasuke said._

 _Sakura smiled wider. "You can't do that. Let her choose by herself."_

 _"No! What if she chose some bastard? Or a jerk? What if the guy she chose was a cheater? Or what if-"_

 _"Sasuke-kun, our daughter's taste isn't bad, you know. She clearly knows that you are way more handsome than Naruto."_

 _Sasuke snorted. "Of course I am."_

 _"Then you have nothing to worry about. Sarada will choose someone worthy."_

 _Sasuke snorted again._

 _"And Boruto's worthy."_

 _"Sakura!"_

 _Sakura laughed. "You don't have to worry about it right now, Sasuke-kun. She's still a little girl and we have years ahead before we worry ourselves about who will Sarada choose as her partner in life."_

 _Sasuke growled. "I will make sure to brainwash her so-"_

 _Sasuke's next word was muffled because Sakura had put a slice of tomato inside his mouth._

 _"Just eat your breakfast already, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said._

Sakura chuckled in remembering that. She remembered the first time she told Sasuke that she was pregnant, and Sasuke was practically entered the 'extreme panic' mode. He became more protective of her, more possessive, and definitely became very nervous.

He was worried if he couldn't be a good father for his child. He was worried if he was gonna be an asshole towards his unbornd child like he had already been. It took lots of smiles and laughs and also comforting words from Sakura to cease his worry.

 _"You know, you should be happy when I told you I was pregnant, and not entering the panic mode instead." Sakura said one day while rubbing her belly. She was seven months back then._

 _Sasuke sat down on the couch beside Sakura and exhaled softly. He put his hand on top of Sakura's stomach, feeling the growing chakra inside it. Thank goodness, he had no missions today. He couldn't leave his pregnant wife alone._

 _"I am happy, Sakura." he said. "Very happy."_

 _"It took awhile for me to understand that you entering the panic mode was the way you said you were happy back then." Sakura smiled._

 _Sasuke smiled too and kissed his wife's cheek. "Thank you, Sakura. Thank you."_

 _"Hey, I told you to stop saying that." Sakura said. "You always said that and after that, you left me alone."_

 _"I'm not leaving you alone anymore." Sasuke said. "I ain't going anywhere."_

 _"So stop saying that and just kiss me already." Sakura grinned._

 _Sasuke smirked and leaned in to kiss his wife. He kissed her a few times, and his kisses were all loving. He wanted to show Sakura just how much he loved her._

 _"Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry." Sakura said when they pulled away for air._

 _"For what?" Sasuke asked. "Sakura, as far as I remember, I was always the one who hurt you. Not the opposite."_

 _"I hurt you too, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said. "I made you ran almost to everywhere for my food cravings. I threw tantrums at you over silly reasons. I did a lot of irritating things while I'm pregnant. I'm so sorry. How can you put up with me anyway?"_

 _Sasuke smiled. "I know your moodswings are bad when you're pregnant. Don't worry about it. I'm actually happy you depend on me that much. And why I can put up with you? Because I love you so much, Sakura."_

 _Sakura blushed but then she grinned. "It's not often to hear those words from your mouth, huh?"_

 _Sasuke growled. "Don't push your luck."_

 _Sakura laughed._

Sakura chuckled lightly upon remembering how bad she was when she was pregnant. She still couldn't believe how patient Sasuke with her was, considering she made him exhausted both mentally and physically during her pregnancy.

But it was a beautiful nine months pregnancy. And the moment their little girl was born, Sakura swore she saw the happiest expression on Sasuke's eyes.

 _"Oh my gosh, Sakura, she's so beautiful." Sasuke said in an awe while looking at his new born baby girl whom Sakura was holding right now. His baby girl was having breast feeding and Sasuke traced his fingers softly on his daughter's small face._

 _"She has your hair." Sakura said. "And your eyes. Definitely an Uchiha."_

 _"She has your beauty." Sasuke said and kissed his wife's forehead. "Thank you, Sakura."_

 _"Stop saying that." Sakura said and looked down to her baby girl. "I hope she doesn't have my tantrums."_

 _"No, I wish she has your tantrums."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"So she will punch any boys who dare to make a move on her."_

 _Sakura laughed. "You really are protective."_

 _"There will be lots of boys who I must send my glare to."_

 _Sakura laughed again. "By the way, Sasuke-kun, we should name her. What kind of name you want to give her?"_

 _"Sarada."_

 _Sakura looked at her husband. "Sarada? Why?"_

 _"That's the first meal you made for me the day after we married." Sasuke said._

 _Sakura smiled. "Uchiha Sarada. It has a nice ring to it."_

 _"Welcome, Uchiha Sarada." Sasuke said and placed a kiss on his daughter's forehead._

Sakura smiled contently. She closed her eyes, picturing the face of sleeping Sarada. She opened her eyes and stared at Sasuke who was sleeping peacefully.

Sakura's smile grew wider.

She was happy.

* * *

 **Done !**

 **How do you think ?**

 **I'll be waiting for your reviews !**

 **P.S : I really dislike the idea of Sarada being Sasuke and Karin's child, but then again I can't actually just hate it and hope it to be changed. So I write this story with a twist to the plot.**

 **Well, even if at the end, Sarada** _ **is**_ **really the child of Sasuke and Karin, I think the most important thing for me is that Sasuke** _ **married**_ **to Sakura, and that he loves her. So, cheers !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, everyone !**

 **I'm back with the second chapter !**

 **Enjoy !**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto**

* * *

"Good morning, Mama, Papa!"

Both Sasuke and Sakura turned their bodies and faced the little girl who was standing at the kitchen's door. Sasuke released his hug from Sakura's waist-he was hugging her from behind-and walked towards his daughter. He lifted her up, brushed his nose against hers softly, and kissed her forehead.

"Good morning too, Sarada." Sasuke said and Sarada giggled. She cupped her father's cheek with her small hands and gave Sasuke's cheek a kiss.

"You're up early." Sakura said while chopping some vegetables. Sasuke sat down on the chair in the dining room and he put Sarada on his lap.

"Boruto asked yesterday me to play with him today." Sarada answered.

Sasuke growled. "Why do you have to say 'yes' anyway?"

Sarada chuckled. "As much as I hate him for being so damn annoying, I enjoy playing with him."

Another growl. "Can't you play with some other girls, instead of boys and him?"

"But other girls are no fun, Papa! Besides, boys are so much more fun to play with!"

Another growl from Sasuke and a laugh from Sakura. She came out from the kitchen holding two plates of bacon and egg.

"You know, Sarada, I think you should eat your breakfast and get ready now. You don't want to make Boruto wait, right?" Sakura said while lifting her daughter from Sasuke and put her in her own chair.

"Yeah!" Sarada cheerfully said and grabbed her spoon and fork and starting to eat.

"Eat your breakfast too, Sasuke-kun. You have a mission today." Sakura said while went back to the kitchen to take her own breakfast.

"Papa's going to a mission?" Sarada asked. "How long?"

Sasuke ruffled his daughter's head. "Won't be long. Back before dinner today."

"Okay!" Sarada replied before eating her breakfast again.

Sakura went out from the kitchen and sat down beside Sasuke.

"You're having rice with soup?" Sasuke asked. "What's wrong, Sakura?"

"Why is Mama's breakfast different from us?" Sarada asked.

Sakura smiled. "I'm just not feeling like I want to eat some eggs." Sakura said. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Are you really sure, Sakura?" Sasuke asked again. "The time you were pregnant with Sarada, you didn't want to eat eggs too."

Sakura stopped eating and stared at her husband, wide eyed. Sarada didn't care though, she just kept eating.

Sakura swallowed down her food. "I'm not pregnant, you know."

Sasuke shrugged. "I'm just being cautious. Besides, with all those rounds every night, I won't be surprised if you are pregnant again."

Sakura blushed madly. "Pervert. Don't talk like that in front of Sarada. She's still innocent!"

Sasuke smirked but then worry came back into his eyes. "So, are you really sure you aren't sick? You love eggs just like I love tomatoes."

Sakura nodded. "Maybe I was just tired. You kept me awake almost every night, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke smirked. "Who cares? You're mine."

Another heavy blush. "I just didn't feel like eating eggs this morning. Maybe I'll eat some on the afternoon."

"I highly doubt you grow tired of eggs." Sasuke said.

Sakura put her finger on her chin, thinking. "I highly doubt that too. Well, I'm not sick, I'm completely fine. Don't look so worried, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke sighed. "Okay. But if you're feeling strange today, just take a day off from the hospital, alright? And tell me."

Sakura nodded.

"Mama, I'm finished!" Sarada happily said.

* * *

"Are you okay, Sakura?" Ino asked when she and Sakura was patrolling in the hospital that morning.

Sakura turned her head to face her blond haired best friend. "Yeah, why?"

"You didn't drink any coffee this morning." Ino said. "You can't possibly have your morning without coffee!"

Sakura shrugged. "I don't feel like to drink any, Ino."

"Now that's weird." Ino said. "You _always_ have a cup of coffee in the morning! Even when you were pregnant with Sarada!"

"I'm fine." Sakura snapped. "I'll have one later, okay?"

"Don't talk like I forced you to take one, forehead," Ino hissed. "I'm just being taken aback you didn't drink any."

Sakura laughed. "I'm fine, I'm fine." she said.

"Well, if anything weird happened, just take a day off, okay? I definitely don't want to see Sasuke in panic mode on."

"Yeah, yeah."

"By the way, how is Sasuke reacting to Boruto making a move on Sarada?" Ino asked.

Sakura laughed. "He's super protective."

"I keep saying to my son to not lay his eyes on Sarada." Ino said. "Sasuke dislike my husband badly enough, I don't need him disliking my son too."

"I doubt Inojin has any feelings towards Sarada." Sakura said.

Ino snorted. "Clearly you don't know my son. Well, guess what? Against all odds, he actually thinks your daughter is super attractive! He won't stop talking about Sarada for three days!"

Sakura laughed out loud this time. "Sorry, sorry," Sakura said between her laughs when she saw Ino was scowling. "I just didn't expect this to happen."

Ino scowled some more. "I don't too, actually."

"How is Sai reacting to that?" Sakura asked.

"He stared at Inojin in disbelieve." Ino said.

"You know, I still have a grudge on your husband," Sakura said. "he's always calling me Ugly."

Ino smirked. "Well, in his eyes, I'm the most beautiful woman alive."

"Shut up, pig."

The two of them grinned and patrolled some more. They met patients along the way and the two of them stopped once in awhile to have a chat with some of the patients.

"But Sakura, I have to admit that Sarada is really attractive." Ino said, on the way back to Sakura's office. "If she didn't have that glasses, I'm sure she'll be the most popular kunoichi in the whole village."

Sakura smiled. "She inherited her good looks from Sasuke-kun."

"You're still calling him that?" Ino asked.

Sakura laughed. "He actually becomes angry if I just called him Sasuke. He was basically in bad mood for two days because I called him that back then."

"And to think he hates if other people called him Sasuke- _kun_." Ino mumbled.

Sakura surprsingly heard that. "He said only I can call him that."

"Yeah, yeah," Ino said. "what a possessive bastard."

Sakura laughed. "You know, Sasuke-kun actually is proud when people said he is a possessive one."

"Clearly he doesn't have any word 'jealousy' in his dictionary." Ino groaned.

"Come to think of it, I guess so. I mean, I never hear he said he was jealous over some guys."

"Oh please, Sakura, like he lets you get close with guys!" Ino said. "Not less than two meters away from you, or the guy will be sent to Suna!"

Sakura silenced for awhile. "I have to admit he's really possessive."

Ino snorted. "Everyone knows that, forehead. The first thing he did after you both were officially a married couple was having you all day to himself only. Not even _I_ or Naruto is allowed to see you!"

"Hey, we just want some time together." Sakura said.

Ino snorted. "If it wasn't because of Naruto's stubborn pleas, I doubt we had a celebration for your wedding that day."

Sakura laughed. "Yeah, yeah, he's an Uchiha, alright? Uchihas are damn possessive."

Ino sighed. "I'm just glad I'm married to Sai."

Sakura grinned and the two of them stopped walking. Sakura put her hand on the knob of her office's door. "Oh, right, Ino. Tell your son to stop having eyes on Sarada."

Ino snorted. "Told you I don't need your damn husband to dislike my son too."

Sakura's grin grew wider and she waved Ino goodbye. She turned the knob and entered her office.

* * *

Sakura was stretching her back while she was sitting. She had just finished her paperwork and now she was feeling really hungry. She looked at the clock and decided to grab something to eat from the hospital's cafeteria.

She grumbled inside. She didn't forget to make Sarada a lunchbox, but she forgot to make herself one.

"Oh well," she mumbled. "cafeteria's food isn't that bad anyway."

She stretched some more when her eyes fell down on the calendar that was sitting on her desk.

"I wonder if Sasuke-kun had his lunch already." she mumbled while staring at the dates.

Then, something clicked inside her head.

How long has it been since the last time she had her period?

Feeling somehow rushed, Sakura grabbed the calendar and flipped the page back to last month. Then she flipped the page again to one month before last month. She flipped the page again to this month and sweat-dropped.

 _"Are you really sure, Sakura?"_ Sasuke's question this morning rang inside her mind. _"The time you were pregnant with Sarada, you didn't want to eat eggs too."_

No. No way.

" _I'm just being cautious. Besides, with all those rounds every night, I won't be surprised if you are pregnant again."_

Really? Well, certainly she had lots of passionate nights with Sasuke lately, but stil.. No, she had to make sure.

She quickly made few hand seals and placed her own hand over her stomach. She concentrates on the chakra of her hand, but she couldn't find any trace of other chakra inside her stomach.

She still had to make sure. She opened her drawer, took a pack of pregnancy test-she kept it there, thinking she might be needing it someday-and rushed to the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, she went out from the bathroom and stared at the pink stick.

It was negative.

Sakura tilted her head a bit. If she wasn't pregnant, how come she didn't have her period for two months already?

* * *

 **Done !**

 **So, how do you think about this chapter !**

 **I'll be waiting for your reviews, minna !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, everyone !**

 **I'm back with the third chapter !**

 **Enjoy !**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto**

* * *

"Sakura!"

Sakura snapped back into the reality when Ino screamed right in front of her face.

"Ino!" she protested. "What the hell is your problem?"

"Don't give me that!" Ino protested back. "You didn't respond at all! We've been calling you since centuries ago!"

Sakura blinked her eyes twice then she realized that she was having her lunch in the cafeteria along with Ino and Hinata.

"Oh, right, sorry." Sakura mumbled. "Did you say something?"

Ino snorted. "We've been asking you are you thinking about something. Definitely a yes, because your mind just wandered off."

"Are you alright, Sakura-chan?" Hinata softly asked.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, sorry."

"Something's wrong?" Hinata asked again.

Sakura internally debated. Should she discuss about her confusion or not? She glanced at Hinata and she decided to tell them. At least, she hoped Hinata could help her.

"Ne, Hinata-chan, can you tell me the symptoms you had when you were pregnant with Himawari?" Sakura asked.

Both Ino and Hinata raised their eyebrows. Why did Sakura suddenly ask about Hinata's second pregnancy?

"What's this about, forehead?" Ino asked. Then suddenly, she realized something as her eyes widened. "Are you saying you're pregnant again?"

"No, the test showed it's negative." Sakura instantly replied. "I've checked on myself too Ino, and I found nothing,"

Ino smirked. "Well, with that Uchiha occupied you every night, I won't be surprised if you are anyway."

"Shut up." Sakura grumbled while blushing.

"But why did you suddenly ask me about my second pregnancy, Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked.

"Well, I haven't had my period since two months ago." Sakura said.

Both Ino and Hinata stared at Sakura in shock.

"Now that's odd." Ino said. "And considering you didn't drink any coffee this morning, it's weirder."

"Eh? Sakura-chan didn't have any coffee this morning?" Hinata asked in disbelieve.

Ino nodded. "Another great wonder of the world."

"Are you sick, Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked in worry. "You love coffee."

Sakura laughed. "I'm fine."

"Does Sasuke know about this?" Ino asked.

Sakura shrugged. "He did ask me whether I'm pregnant or not. I didn't eat any eggs this morning."

"What?" Ino asked instantly. "Okay, Sakura, something is definitely off with you. Eggs and coffee are two things you love the most in this world! You love them as much as Sasuke loves tomatoes!"

Sakura laughed again. "I know that."

"Are you feeling sick, Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked.

Sakura shook her head. "I'm feeling fine, though I don't want to eat few things. I don't have any morning sickness too."

"Not that you have one when you were pregnant with Sarada." Ino said.

Hinata put her finger on her chin. "Well, when I was pregnant with Himawari, I had a morning sickness, and it was pretty bad. And I was feeling horribly sick when I smelled eggs and butter."

"I had one too when I was carrying Inojin. Honestly Sakura, I was envious of you because you didn't have one. I kept vomitting and I can only eat something soft." Ino added.

"Well, it's not like I hate the smell of eggs and coffee. I just don't want to have any today." Sakura said.

"Are you feeling sluggish, Sakura-chan? Or maybe a fever?" Hinata asked.

Sakura shook her head. "I'm feeling perfectly fine, Hinata-chan."

"Maybe you are stressed out." Ino said. "That's why you don't have your period for two months."

Sakura sighed. "Maybe. But what kind of things can make me stressed out?"

"Sakura, you're the best doctor here." Ino said. "That alone will unconsciously put a heavy pressure on you."

"Nice point there, pig."

"But you know, sometimes the pregnancy test can be wrong." Hinata said. "Back then, I took a test after three months of no period. And the test showed negative. I checked on myself too and I felt nothing. But a month after that, I took another test and it showed positive. I actually have to take three more tests and another check up on myself before I was fully sure that I was pregnant. That happened to me when I was pregnant with Boruto, Sakura-chan."

Sakura sat straight up. "So are you saying that.."

"Maybe you really _are_ pregnant, Sakura-chan," Hinata beamed with happiness. "why don't you take another test next month?"

"But how come three months of no period showed negative sign?" Ino asked.

Hinata shrugged and shook her head. "Probably having Boruto inside messed my hormones."

"Ne, forehead, maybe you really have to take another test next month. When you were pregnant with Sarada, you also didn't want to eat eggs, right?" Ino said.

Sakura nodded. "I'll take one next month."

"Hopefully, if you _are_ really pregnant this time, Sasuke won't go berserk in his panic mode." Ino groaned.

Sakura laughed. "He's so much alike with Naruto, huh, in this kind of situation?"

"How did Naruto react when you told him you were pregnant again, Hinata?" Ino asked.

Hinata smiled while blushing. "He entered the panic mode. I meant, he just stared dumbfounded at me and then he grinned really wide and then he entered the mode."

"I remembered all those nights when he came to our house, seeking encouragement from Sasuke-kun, and basically pissing him off." Sakura chuckled.

Ino groaned. "Why did every husband enter the extreme panic mode when their wife were pregnant?"

"Except Sai." Sakura smirked.

Ino rolled her eyes. "He's definitely the calmest of all."

"Judging by how he wasn't surprised when he knew you were pregnant, pig, I'd say you had rounds with him." Sakura said while still smirking.

Ino smirked back. "Well, definitely, I won't ask for no one else in bed."

"You're being awfully loud, pig." Sakura was still smirking.

"Well, what can you say?" Ino said proudly. "Sai is _that_ good."

Sakura laughed and Hinata chuckled although she was blushing.

"By the way, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun doesn't have any desire to pummel my son, right?" Hinata carefully asked.

Sakura stared at the heiress of Hyuga dumbfoundedly. "What? Why does Sasuke-kun want—oh."

"Naruto-kun is being extremely excited with Boruto having an interest towards Sarada. He keep saying that he can't wait having a family link with Sasuke-kun." Hinata said.

Sakura laughed. "Well, I guarantee it won't be easy for Boruto to melt Sasuke-kun's heart, but I can guarantee that he will say yes eventually. As much as he doesn't want any boys to get near Sarada, he wants to see her happy."

Hinata sighed relievely. "Because Boruto is stubborn like his father, I highly doubt he will stop chasing Sarada's heart that easily."

"Don't worry about it, Hinata-chan. Sasuke-kun won't dare to pummel him, as much as he wants to." Sakura smiled.

"I still have to brainwash Inojin's brain." Ino said. "I don't need him going against Boruto. I don't need another trouble."

"Is Inojin also having an interest towards Sarada?" Hinata asked.

Ino groaned. "Can you actually believe that kid? Out of everyone's children, he _has_ to set his eyes on Sarada!"

"Well what can you say? My daughter is beautiful." Sakura smirked.

"Why Sarada?" Ino growled. "Why not Himawari? No, wait. Cross that. I don't want to have a family link with Naruto."

Both Sakura and Hinata cracked in laughter.

"Too bad Shikamaru doesn't have a daughter, huh?" Sakura said.

"He and Temari are working for that," Ino grinned. "oh right, why won't Inojin fall for Chocho? I'll gladly give my blessing if he does."

"I doubt Chocho wants to be with Inojin." Sakura said.

"Or anyone else! Anyone but Sarada!" Ino groaned. "I really don't need your damn husband hating my son as well."

"Let's just hope that Shikamaru-kun and Temari-chan will be having a daughter soon. And then, you can set their daughter with Inojin, Ino-chan. And maybe Shikadai with Chocho." Hinata said.

"And then the Ino-Shika-Cho will be linked together for life." Sakura grinned. "Not a bad idea."

Ino nodded in high spirits. "I have to tell Shikamaru to immediately make a daughter. For the sake of my son and my family."

"But won't it be wonderful, Hinata, if we really become a family because Boruto married to Sarada?" Sakura asked.

"Why yes, of course!" Hinata beamed with happiness.

Ino snorted and raised one of her eyebrows in suspicion. "I doubt your houses will be safe with Sasuke and Naruto around."

* * *

"Something's wrong, Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned his head and faced Shikamaru.

"I'm just thinking about Sakura." he said.

"Is something the matter with Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. "Is she sick?"

Sasuke shrugged. "She didn't want to have any eggs this morning."

"What?" Naruto shrieked. "Why? Sakura-chan loves eggs! You don't think meteors will fall today, right?"

"Shut up, dobe." Sasuke growled.

"Is something wrong with her?" Shikamaru calmly asked.

"Is she pregnant again?" Naruto asked. "You know she didn't eat any eggs when she was carrying Sarada-chan!"

Sasuke tilted his head a bit, thinking. "No, I don't think she's pregnant."

Shikamaru snorted. "Then maybe she's just tired. You must kept her awake every night."

Sasuke smirked. "She has lots of stamina to catch up."

"You two are such a pervert!" Naruto complained.

"Speak for yourself, dobe." Sasuke growled.

"By the way, teme," Naruto said. "I can't wait for the day Boruto married to Sarada comes!"

Sasuke—who was doing his mission with Naruto and Shikamaru—stopped in his tracks and turned his body to face Naruto who was standing behind him right now, grinning like an idiot. Shikamaru also stopped and chose to just watch.

"I won't let your stupid son get close to my daughter." Sasuke said.

"Oh come on, don't be a stingy, teme!" Naruto was still grinning. "They will make a cute couple!"

"No." Sasuke snapped. "No in entire eternity, dobe. I won't let my daughter end up with your son."

Naruto was still grinning, and his grin grew even wider. "Oh come on! Sarada doesn't reject my son, okay? She's also having feelings for my son!"

"No." Sasuke growled. "I'll make sure to brainwash her."

"Hey, Boruto's not bad, you know!"

"I don't care."

"Hey!"

"Shut up, dobe."

"Sasuke teme!"

"Shut up, already! I'm not letting my daughter with him!"

"What's wrong with Boruto, anyway? He's a good kid!"

"I don't care."

Naruto pouted. "Oh well, Sakura-chan doesn't have any problems with it anyway. At the end, you just can't win against your wife, right, teme?" Naruto grinned.

Sasuke sent his deadliest glare to his idiot best friend. Which wasn't have any much effect since Naruto was still grinning happily.

"As long as Sakura-chan is okay, the day Boruto is married to Sarada will bound to happen!"

Sasuke growled and then decided to just continue what he must do to finish the mission. Shikamaru just sighed, Naruto was still grinning, and Sasuke scowled.

Well, he couldn't deny it. If his wife was happy with it, and his daughter was completely fine with it, how come he wasn't? After all, his happiness resided in the two women of his life.

* * *

 **Done !**

 **So, what do you think ?**

 **Do tell me with your reviews, lovely readers !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone !**

 **I'm back with the fourth chapter !**

 **Happy reading !**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto**

* * *

"Is she asleep?"

Sakura turned her body and faced her husband who was sitting on their bed. She smiled and closed their bedroom's door softly, so she wouldn't awake her sleeping daughter next door.

She nodded softly, as her answer. Sasuke smiled and stretched one arm forward, asking his wife to come into his arms without words. Sakura smiled softly, as she walked towards her husband.

Being married to Sasuke for four years made Sakura perfectly understood his silent gestures. Back then, she only understood the true meanings behind Sasuke's lackness of words, but right now she even understood the meanings behind his gazes. She understood him completely.

Sasuke pulled her hand when she was close enough, settled her on his lap and wrapped his arms around her. Sakura leaned in to his chest, both of them were completely silent. They were enjoying each other's company and words weren't needed.

They sat still for ten minutes, before Sakura decided to break the silence.

"Sasuke-kun." she softly called.

Sasuke hummed.

"I took a pregnancy test today."

Sasuke widened his eyes and glanced at his wife's head that was under his chin. "Why did you take one?" he asked.

"I haven't got my period for two months, Sasuke-kun." Sakura answered softly.

Sasuke's body stiffened but then he relaxed. "What is the result?"

"Negative." Sakura said.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow though Sakura couldn't see it. "Negative?" he repeated.

"Negative." Sakura confirmed.

"I thought all those rounds—"

"Hinata-chan told me to take another one next month," Sakura cut, blushing madly. "she said the test might be wrong. At least that what happened when she was pregnant with Boruto."

Upon hearing the young blonde boy, Sasuke grunted. Sakura laughed softly. "What is it that you dislike from Boruto, anyway?"

"Everything." Sasuke answered immediately.

"You congratulated Naruto when Boruto was born." Sakura said.

"Because that was the right thing to do." Sasuke answered. "And I did tell you, that I will not let that son of dobe's get close to our daughter. I told you that when you were still pregnant with Sarada."

Sakura laughed again. "Sasuke-kun, you're being way too jealous."

"I'm protective." Sasuke corrected. "Or possessive, whichever. But I'm definitely _not_ jealous."

"Oh, did I tell you already that Boruto is also _protective_ over Sarada?" Sakura giggled.

Sasuke grunted again. "How dare he—"

"Oh and Ino told me that her son is also having eyes on our girl."

Sasuke choked. "Inojin? That son of _Sai_? Okay Sakura, you go and tell Ino that—"

"She's in the middle of brainwashing her son, okay?"

Sasuke snorted in triumph. "Good. She's saving me from trouble. And Sakura, stop cutting my sentences."

Sakura laughed but then her laugh died. Sasuke looked down at his wife confusedly.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

"What do you think of the idea of having another child?" Sakura asked. Sasuke tilted his head a bit, and he could see a faint blush was painting Sakura's cheek.

Sasuke smiled. "I don't mind. I can handle two or three little Uchihas."

Sakura laughed nervously. Sasuke smirked as he suddenly got and idea. He laid down on his back, while his arms were still hugging Sakura. His wife laid on his chest, their faces were an inch apart.

"We have those rounds to make another, you know." Sasuke smirked.

Now Sakura was blushing heavier, her face was literally red. She opened her mouth to say something, but her brain had shut down the moment Sasuke kissed her. And definitely her brain had stopped working the moment Sasuke planted kisses on her neck.

She had to bit her lower lip to not make any sounds. She might wake Sarada up.

"Stop holding it in." Sasuke growled.

"Sa—Sarada might hear." Sakura whispered softly.

"Let her hear."

Sakura blushed and pinched Sasuke's nose lightly. "You are such a perverted father!"

Sasuke smirked. "And yet you love me."

Sakura snorted. "Don't push your luck, Uchiha."

At this, Sasuke smiled gently. "I _am_ really lucky to have you Sakura. I _am_ really lucky to have you love me."

"And to think I was your number one most annoying fangirl back then." Sakura laughed.

Sasuke gave her another kiss. "There are tons of other girls who were more damn annoying than you."

"No need to cheer me up." Sakura groaned. "Now that I think about it, how come you can put up with my embarassing fangirl attitude, huh?"

"First, you were my teammate." Sasuke said. "As much as I hated it back then, I took team 7 as my family. So, I have to put up with you."

Sakura laughed and Sasuke gave her another kiss. "Second, even though you were so damn annoying, but you were the one who took care of me the most. You reminded me so much of my mother, Sakura."

Sakura's eyes softened and Sasuke decided to continue. "Third, I love your smile. You have the brightest smile I've ever seen—even until now—and I kept thinking to myself back then how to keep you smiling like that."

"Since when you are such a sweet talker?" Sakura mumbled while blushing heavily.

Sasuke smirked. "Since I realized that I love you."

At that Sakura suddenly frowned in confusion. "Now that I think about it, how come you can fall in love with me?"

Sasuke smiled back—really, he smiled _a lot_ when he was alone with Sakura—and stared back at Sakura's emerald eyes. "I don't need reasons to fall in love with you, Sakura. Just like you who love me unconditionally."

Another blush. Four years of marriage, and years of knowing each other, Sakura was still the same. She could blush so damn easily around Sasuke. Not that Sasuke complained. He was glad, actually. That meant he had the biggest impact on her heart.

He bit his wife's nose gently. "Stop blushing, already. Your face is bright red."

Sakura's blush worsened. Decided that she better got away from Sasuke to stop her blush, she wriggled in Sasuke's hug, trying to escape. Which resulted in a rarely wide smirk displayed on Sasuke's face. He rolled their bodies, she laid flat on her back and Sasuke covered her body on top.

"You're not getting away that easily, Uchiha Sakura. Definitely not from me."

Really, she couldn't believe how perverted her husband could be. Now why did she love him unconditionally? Remind her that.

* * *

Today's afternoon had gotta be the worst afternoon ever. Sakura had never felt as miserable as this. Her head was pounding, she felt incredibly hot, and her body felt like boneless. She was perfectly fine this morning, though, so how come she became this miserable all of the sudden?

"Forehead, you're so damn pale." Ino said.

Sakura was resting in her office right now, Ino and Hinata were accompanying her. They looked so worried.

"My head is freaking hurt." Sakura said.

"You're sweating so much, Sakura-chan." Hinata said while wiping away Sakura's sweat gently.

"Shouldn't we tell Sasuke about this? You might as well go home and rest, forehead." Ino suggested.

Sakura shook her head instantly and hissed upon the pain. "No. Don't tell him. He's on a mission right now, and I don't want him to fail it just because he's worried about me. Just give me a moment, I'll get better."

"Get better my head, Sakura!" Ino snapped. "Look at you! You're as white as a corpse!"

"Don't shout Ino, you're killing my head." Sakura groaned.

"I can't find anything wrong inside your head, Sakura-chan," Hinata lowered her hands after she checked on Sakura. "are you really okay? Did you eat something bad this morning?"

"Just a usual egg and bacon with salad, Hinata-chan." Sakura reported.

"Did you have your morning coffee?" Ino asked.

Sakura nodded. "Seriously, I was as healty as a rhinoceros this morning, and all of the sudden I'm this miserable!"

"You didn't lack of sleep, right?" Ino asked and then widened her eyes in realization. "Sasuke didn't actually keep you awake all night, right?"

Sakura growled. "Ino, as much as perverted he can be, he always makes sure I don't have any lack of sleep."

"Okay, so you're not sleep lacking, you didn't eat anything bad." Ino said, more to herself. "So how come you're this miserable?"

"Answer that for me." Sakura grumbled.

Ino's eyes widened once more. She looked at Sakura with apparent excitement. "Sakura, take another pregnancy test! Right now!"

Sakura snapped her closed eyes open and looked at Ino, dumbfounded. "Ino, I just took one yesterday."

"You heard Hinata's story when she was pregnant with Boruto!" Ino stubbornly said.

"Ino.." Sakura groaned.

"Or I can just check on you, right now." Ino happily said and performed a few hand seals and then put them on top of Sakura's stomach.

Five minutes later, Ino smiled. Smiled widely, really really wide. "Sakura, take another one." she ushered. "I can feel something inside your belly."

Although Sakura wanted to protest, she did as Ino asked her to. And ten minutes later, she got out from the bathroom, holding a pink stick.

She stared at it for a few more seconds than waved it in front of her excited friends.

"Positive." she mumbled.

As Ino and Hinata cheered, Sakura silently asked herself how was she gonna tell Sasuke about this.

* * *

 **Done !**

 **What do you think ?**

 **Reviews invited !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, everyone !**

 **I'm back with the fifth chapter !**

 **Hope you enjoy !**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto**

* * *

Sakura kept staring at the pink stick in her hand. Ino and Hinata had gone out from her office to start mending their patients. Sakura was also supposed to check on her patients right now, but she was preoccupied with the thing in her hand.

 _It was positive_. Sakura kept mumbling that inside her head.

 _We have those rounds to make another, you know._ Sasuke's words last night kept repeating itself inside her brain.

Sakura exhales quietly.

Don't get her wrong, she was happy with the result. Like, really really _really_ happy. And she knew that Sasuke would be happy too. But how on earth she was going to tell him?

And Sarada?

Sakura never asked to that three years old kid what would she feel if she had a sibling. Not that Sakura worried Sarada would be dissapointed.

Ah, screw it all! She would tell them tonight, primarily Sasuke, no matter what! Why would she feel troubled when she knew Sasuke was anticipating about it too?

And so, Sakura stood up, threw the pink stick to the bin, went out from her office, and started checking on her patients.

* * *

Sarada was asleep, and Sakura was sitting on the couch, waiting for Sasuke to come home from his latest mission. Her husband had gotten plenty of missions lately, considering his seat as the chief of ANBU.

Sakura glanced at the clock hanging on the wall and sighed. She knew her husband sometimes came home late, but this time it was really late. Sakura really wanted to sleep—it was midnight!—but she found herself couldn't sleep.

A moment later, Sakura heard the front door being opened, and she knew her husband had come home. To prove it, Sasuke slowly entered the living room, only to be surprised to see his wife waiting for him.

"Sakura?" Sasuke called. "Why aren't you asleep?"

Sakura gave him a smile. "Okaeri, Sasuke-kun. You want to eat something?"

Sasuke placed his bag on top of the table and walked towards Sakura. "It's midnight, Sakura." he said, and Sakura understood his true meaning too well. _What are you doing here, and why aren't you asleep?_

"I'm waiting for you." Sakura softly said. "I'll heat the tomato soup."

"I can heat it myself." Sasuke said and grabbed Sakura's wrist when she was about to walk to the kitchen. _Go to sleep right now._

Sakura let out a soft chuckle. "I can't sleep."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Hn." _Why?_

"I'll heat the soup, okay?" Sakura gave a peck on Sasuke's lips. "Go have your bath."

Ten minutes later, Sasuke went out from the bathroom and walked towards the kitchen. Sakura had finished heating the tomato soup, and right now, a bowl of it was ready on top of the table.

Sasuke sat down and started to eat his soup. Sakura's cooking was as fantastic as ever. All of his tiredness flew out of the house the moment he tasted the soup.

"So, how was your mission?" Sakura sat down beside him.

"Hn." _It went well._

"You didn't cause any trouble, did you?" Sakura asked.

"Hn." _As if. I'm a very respectable shinobi, unlike that dobe._

Sakura squinted her eyes. "You didn't have another brawl with Naruto during the mission, did you?"

"...Hn." _A bit._

Sakura laughed and slapped Sasuke's arm softly. "You two act like kids! Honestly, can't you two stay in peace for a day?"

"Hn." _He started first. An Uchiha never forgets to repay the debt._

This time, Sakura laughed again. "You know, if anyone heard us right now, they'll think you have no other vocabularies." Sakura smiled. "I wonder how I understand all of your monosyllable answers."

"Hn." _Cause you love me and know me too damn well._

"I know you too well." Sakura nodded. "Not because I love you I understand all of that 'hn' meanings."

Sasuke glanced at Sakura before glanced back at his bowl of soup. "You love me, Sakura."

Sakura smiled brightly. "Hurry up and finish your soup. I know you're tired."

At this, Sasuke stopped eating for a while and put down his spoon. He looked at his confused wife. "Why can't you sleep?" he asked.

Sakura blinked and sighed softly. "I don't know." she said. "But probably because I'm not sleepy?"

"Is that a question?" Sasuke scoffed.

Sakura laughed. "Or maybe this one doesn't want me to sleep."

Sasuke stared at Sakura and raised an eyebrow. "This one?"

Sakura smiled warmly. She took one of Sasuke's hand and placed it on top of her stomach. Sasuke's eyes widened. He brought his eyes to Sakura's stomach then back at his wife's face.

"I'm pregnant, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said, to confirm.

Sasuke activated his sharingan and he could see another chakra inside Sakura's stomach. He shut off his sharingan, dragged his seat a little bit closer to Sakura's and rested his forehead on top of hers.

"You said yesterday it was negative." he softly said while rubbing Sakura's stomach softly. It was faint, but there was a small bump there.

"I had a terrible headache this afternoon." Sakura said. "It was too sudden, and Ino got suspicious. She checked on me first, before I took another test. This time, it was positive."

"You had a headache and you didn't bother to tell me." Sasuke repeated and Sakura laughed.

"You're still in your mission!" Sakura said.

"You're my wife, Sakura." Sasuke kissed her forehead. "I don't give a damn care to my mission if there's something happening to you."

Sakura blushed but then she smiled warmly. "But you can't just leave your mission, Sasuke-kun. You're the chief of ANBU and you need to set a good example."

"I'm not losing you over something like my position." Sasuke said stubbornly.

Sakura smiled. "Ne, Sasuke-kun."

"Hm?"

"Make me sleep." Sakura winked. "No matter what, I still need to have my sleep."

Sasuke pulled his face away from Sakura's though not too far away. He smiled back at Sakura. "Leave that to me."

* * *

The next morning, Sakura awoke when the strong morning sunlight hit her face. Something—or rather, someone—pulled her closer, and she knew it was Sasuke. One of his hand was placed on the back of her head, while the other was wrapping her waist. She snuggled closer to Sasuke, burying her face on Sasuke's broad chest.

She could hear a small chuckle from the handsome chief of ANBU. Sasuke kissed the top of her head and hugged her tighter.

He practically hugged her until she fell asleep. In his warm and loving arms, she fell asleep immediately. His somewhat forest scent also brought her to the world of slumber.

She had been sleeping comfortably until the morning sunlight disturbed her. She tried to go back to sleep, which ended in a failure. She let out a small groan.

"Morning, sleepy head." Sasuke said.

Sakura mumbled something incoherent, but Sasuke took it as her way of saying 'good morning too, Sasuke-kun'. Sasuke knew how much his wife hated the situation when her sleep had been disturbed. He ran his fingers on Sakura's pink hair gently.

"Did you sleep well?" Sasuke asked softly.

Sakura mumbled something incoherent again and she nodded. She snuggled closer.

"Sakura, as much as I want this to last the entire day, we need to wake up." Sasuke said, kissing her head softly.

Sakura let out a small groan and Sasuke chuckled. Right then, a small knock on their bedroom's door was heard.

"Mama? Papa?" Sarada's voice was calling from the outside.

At the voice of their daughter, Sakura softly stop snuggling. Sasuke released his hands from his wife and opened their bedroom. Sarada was standing in front of their bedroom, and was looking at her Papa cutely.

"Good morning, Mama, Papa!" Sarada said and raised her hands up.

Sasuke smiled and picked his daughter up. He closed the door and returned to their bed. "Good morning too, princess." he kissed her daughter's forehead before putting her on the bed.

Sarada crawled towards her mother and hugged her. Sakura gave her a good morning kiss on her forehead too. "Good morning too, Sarada."

Sasuke joined them on bed. He wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist again, trapping Sarada between them. The small girl was so cute, Sasuke wondered sometimes how could she become that cute.

"You seemed happy, today." Sakura said while running her fingers on Sarada's black hair.

Sarada nodded while playing with her mother's shirt. "Boruto and Inojin are going to train with me today."

Sasuke groaned upon hearing the boys' names. "Go train with someone else." he said. "With girls, Sarada, not with boys!"

"No way, Papa!" Sarada refused. "Other girls are too busy maintaining their beauty, they're no fun!"

"Find someone else except those two!" Sasuke insisted. "Why do you have to become so close with them, anyway?"

"Shikadai is too lazy to practice with me! And Chocho doesn't like to practice!" Sarada reasoned.

Sasuke sighed in defeat while Sakura was laughing. She softly patted Sarada's head. "Well, just make sure you won't do anything bad to them, okay Sarada? You guys often go home with tattered clothes and scratches."

"Beat them up, Sarada!" Sasuke encouraged. "I don't care if they got bruises all over!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Inojin's easy to deal with." Sarada said. "He's so not like Ino-baa-chan, anyway. But Boruto's different."

"Does he put up a good fight?" Sakura asked.

Sarada nodded. Then, her eyes were glittering with excitement. "We're tied all this time! He never backs down, even when he's fighting me!"

Sasuke closed his eyes in a complete anger. That son of dobe..

Sakura brushed her nose against Sarada's playfully. "Honestly, I have never imagined that you and Boruto will continue what your father and Naruto have been doing."

Sarada laughed. "But Boruto's really kind too." Sarada said. "He often treat me to ramen, and he always play with me!"

Sakura gave a look to Sasuke but Sasuke scoffed.

"The next time Boruto asked you to do something with him, just say no." Sasuke said.

"It depends, Papa," Sarada said. "sometimes, Boruto asked me to do something really fun!"

This time, Sasuke let out a groan. Then he looked at his smiling wife. "Sakura, make sure this time we get a son!"

Sakura blinked then looked back at Sasuke. They didn't realize that Sarada was also blinking, thinking what her father meant. She understood what her father meant really fast though. Having two smart people as her parents, Sarada was incredibly smart. She was the new Uchiha prodigy.

"What? Why?" Sakura asked.

"So our son can beat that dobe's son!" Sasuke said.

"Mama, am I having a sibling?" Sarada looked up to her mother with excitement and glee. Sakura looked back at her daughter and smiled.

"Yeah, you are." Sakura said.

"I can't believe this!" Sarada said. "I'm having a sibling! Just like Boruto!"

"Sarada, why do you have to say that?" Sasuke asked in frustration.

"It'll be so fun!" Sarada ignored her father. "I can also ask Boruto how to be a good older sister! He's so caring towards Himawari-chan!"

"No, don't ask him!" Sasuke forbid. "Ask someone else!"

"But others don't have siblings, Papa." Sarada pouted.

"I don't care." Sasuke scoffed.

Sakura laughed while listening to her husband and daughter's reasoning fight. At mornings like this, she didn't even care about the fact her sleep was disturbed.

And when Sarada ran her tiny fingers on her stomach while her eyes were glowing with happiness, Sakura was really happy.

And when Sasuke gave her a loving kiss on her forehead, she couldn't be more happy.

* * *

 **Done !**

 **Aww, I want to have a little sister like Sarada, too !**

 **Oh well, so what do you think ?**

 **Do tell me with your reviews !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, everyone !**

 **I'm back with the sixth chapter !**

 **Hope you enjoy !**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto**

* * *

It was a day before Valentine, which meant Sakura was in her fourth month already. Her baby bump was quite visible right now, and it was still growing. Sakura was beyond happy, she was literally glowing with light everyday.

Sarada was very excited too. She loved her unborn sibling already, always talking to it whenever she came back from school. She would run her hand softly on her mother's tummy while she telling her story. Sometimes, she would hum too, and at the other times, she would fall asleep on top of her mother's tummy, a content smile on her lips.

Today was one of the day where Sarada took her nap on top of her mother's tummy, after she told her unborn sibling her day at school. Sakura was sitting on the couch in the living room—she had a day off—while her hand stroke softly on her daughter's hair.

Sasuke was away on a mission, though he would be back on the evening. It took every charms from Sakura to tell him to go to the mission, seeing he didn't want to leave her side at all. Naruto—the Nanadaime—had to threaten Sasuke by 'cutting down his awesome salary' before Sasuke agreed to go, with a nasty scowl.

Naruto—he decided to tag along, leaving his paperwork to his clones and Shikamaru—was at the receiving end. Even before they were out of Konoha's gate, Sasuke was already throwing his bad mood to his best friend a.k.a his brother. Because of that, a nasty scowl also appeared on Naruto's face, showing a team of two best ninjas the world had ever known with nasty scowls.

Sakura was getting sleepy as the gentle breeze came in through the living room's opened glass door. Sakura closed her eyes while enjoying the peace and the breeze, and at that time her mind decided to race back to some memories.

The first memory she recalled was when Sasuke proposed to her on the day he announced he was back for good. Sakura was working late that night, so imagine how surprised she was when she saw Sasuke was waiting for her in front of the hospital.

 _"Sasuke-kun," her breath hitched. Her blush quickly appeared, seeing the man she loved so much standing in front of him. After all these years, after everything he had done, she found herself still loving the man nonetheless. She loved him just too damn much. "what are you doing here?" she asked, almost in a whisper._

 _Sasuke made no reply but walked towards her. When he was in front of her, he stopped and stared at her. She brought her head to look down, as she was too embarassed to see him in the eye._

 _Sasuke was as gorgeous as ever._

 _"I'm waiting for you." Sasuke softly said._

 _Her breath hitched again._

 _"Sakura.." Sasuke softly called. Sakura kept staring down. The Uchiha snickered and lift her chin up using his hand. Her jade eyes stared back at Sasuke's deep onyx eyes. Uh-oh, she could feel her legs were starting to become as soft as jelly. "I have something to talk to you."_

 _Sakura gulped down and her blush was getting heavier. This time, Sasuke smirk. "I still have this kind of effect to you, huh, even after all these years?"_

 _Sakura bit her lower lip. "I know you have never been a talkative one," she said in a whisper, loud enough for him to hear. "so if you wanted to talk to me about something, it's a bad thing, isn't it?"_

 _At this, Sasuke's eyes softened and he shook his head softly. He let go of her chin and wrapped his arms around her waist. Her breath hitched one mroe time. Sasuke was still staring at her using his deep onyx eyes._

 _They stayed like that for a while, and the cold night breeze said hello to them._

 _"Sasuke-kun.."_

 _"Marry me, Sakura."_

 _Sakura froze instantly. A minute later, her blush was covering her whole face, and she was looking at him nervously. "W-what?" she stuttered. "D-did you just.. Oh my, I'm dreaming, aren't I? You-you're not Sasuke-kun, aren't you?"_

 _Sasuke smirked. "Marry me, Sakura." he repeated, still staring at her. He wasn't the type of man who would show his feelings, but for Sakura, he would show it. Through his eyes. "Be my wife, Sakura. Stay by my side for good."_

 _Sakura bit her lower lip again as she saw how much love Sasuke had behind those eyes. Her heart was beating impossibly loud in her chest, she feared the organ would jump out of her ribs._

 _"I'm sorry for everything I'd done," Sasuke said. "and I want you to know that having you by my side forever is the first thing I want to have. I know what I did is unforgivable, but I know too that I can't lie to my feelings any longer."_

 _"You're not Sasuke-kun." Sakura whispered._

 _Sasuke softened his gaze. "Only you can see this side of me, Sakura."_

 _"Sasuke-kun.."_

 _"I love you Sakura," Sasuke confessed. "Marry me. Be an Uchiha. Be mine."_

 _Sakura couldn't hold it any longer. She wrapped her hands around Sasuke's neck, burying her face on his chest. Sasuke let out a content sigh and hugged her tighter._

 _"Yes." Sakura whispered, and only Sasuke could hear her._

 _That night, she knew just how gentle Sasuke's kiss was._

Sakura looked at her wedding ring and smiled gently. It was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It was made of white gold, with diamonds around it. Her name and Sasuke's were carved at the inside. The ring was simple, and Sakura wouldn't have it another way.

She suddenly remembered the first morning she had with Sasuke, after their beautiful wedding night.

 _Sakura slightly opened her eyes when she felt a kiss on top of her head. A hand tucked a stray of her hair into the back of her ear, and she recognized the warmth._

 _"Hey." Sasuke greeted._

 _Sakura finally opened her eyes and blinked several times. She could feel the warm morning sunlight, and Sasuke's warmth wrapping her. Sasuke was hugging her, wrapping his hands around Sakura's waist. She looked up to Sasuke who stared back at her, gave Sasuke a smile before looked back again to his chest that was in front of her face._

 _"Good morning too, Sasuke-kun." Sakura greeted back._

 _A peaceful silent fell upon them, and Sasuke tightened his hands around Sakura's waist while Sakura was snuggling to his chest._

 _"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked as his hand trailed down along her thigh. It was a feather like touch._

 _Sakura nodded though she had to admit that she was feeling a bit sore. Though Sasuke was being extremely gentle last night, Sakura was pure to begin with._

 _Sasuke kissed her head again while Sakura gave his chest a feather like touch too. She could feel him shuddered, showing her how much he loved her touch._

 _"Last night was beautiful." Sakura said._

 _Sasuke brought up his hand that was trailing along Sakura's thigh, cupped Sakura's hand that was giving his chest delicious touch, and laced his fingers with her. He brought her hand to his mouth, kissing the back of her hand lovingly._

 _"Every night will be as beautiful as that one." Sasuke said. It gave Sakura a blush._

 _"Since when you're such a sweet talker?" Sakura mumbled and Sasuke only smirked._

 _Another peaceful silence fell upon them. Sakura glanced at her fingers that were laced with Sasuke's._

 _"We're really married, huh?" she asked dreamily. "Or am I just dreaming?"_

 _Sasuke smiled softly and kissed the back of her hand again. "This is real, Sakura."_

 _Upon hearing it, Sakura let out a content sigh with a hint of relieve. This was real. She was married to Sasuke. It wasn't a dream. All of this, all of the love she was receiving from Sasuke was real._

Sarada shifted a bit, and Sakura looked down to her daughter. She was in a deep slumber right now. Sakura let out a soft chuckle and decided to tuck her daughter in bed. She stood up while carrying Sarada in her arms and made her way to her bedroom.

Sakura put her daughter on bed and covered her with a blanket. Sarada rolled over the moment her body touched her comfy bed, hugged a dinosaur doll—Sasuke's childhood toy—and went back into a deeper slumber.

Sakura stroke her daughter's hair softly, kissed her forehead and went out from Sarada's room. She was making her way back to the living room when suddenly she had a craving. For strawberries. Sakura let out a chuckle.

Thank goodness Sasuke wasn't here, or he would suffer from her sudden cravings again. And thank goodness Sakura had one in the middle of the day, so she wouldn't disturb anyone. She rubbed her stomach gently.

"Don't give me any cravings in the middle of the night, okay?" Sakura said softly. "I don't want your father to wake up while growling because I have one."

Sakura made her way to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. She raked her eyes up and down, and squealed cheerly when she saw what she wanted. She took a pack of strawberries out and walked towards the living room.

She sat down and enjoyed her strawberries. She suddenly remembered when she had to fight with Sasuke because she had cravings over tomatoes.

 _"Sakura!"_

 _Sasuke entered the living room and saw his wife was sitting while reading a medical book._

 _Sakura looked up and saw her husband looking down at her with a scowl. "What?"_

 _"Don't 'what' me!" Sasuke complained. "Why did you eat my tomatoes again?"_

 _Sakura blinked at her husband and then snorted. "I bought them."_

 _"With my money."_

 _Another snort. "With my money, Sasuke-kun. I just received my salary today."_

 _Sasuke gave her a glare. "That doesn't mean you can eat my tomatoes! They're mine the moment they're in this house!"_

 _"Stop being so fussy," Sakura complained. "I didn't eat that much, you know."_

 _Another glare. "You think five aren't that much?"_

 _This time, Sakura popped a vein. Her mood was bad to begin with, screw her hormones. Not only that, she was craving for tomatoes everyday, which led to her fight with Sasuke. This wasn't the first time they argued badly, because of tomatoes._

 _"What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked angrily. "I'm your wife, Sasuke-kun, I'm pregnant, and I have my cravings! Is it my fault now your child wants some tomatoes?"_

 _The tone Sakura was using snapped Sasuke back. Suddenly he realized how childish he was, fussing over tomatoes with his pregnant wife. His gaze softened._

 _"Sakura.."_

 _Sakura stood up and stared back at Sasuke angrily. She didn't say a word though, and just angrily stomped her feet, walking away from Sasuke. Sasuke turned his body quickly and grabbed her wrist._

 _"Sakura.."_

 _Sakura yanked her hand free and didn't give a damn care towards her husband. Being pregnant really messed up her hormones._

 _"Sakura, I'm sorry." Sasuke said softly while grabbing her wrist again. "I'm so sorry."_

 _Sakura shut her mouth up and yanked her hand one more time. She went to their bedroom and slammed the door. She didn't talk to Sasuke for the rest of the day._

Sakura chuckled upon the memory and softly rubbed her stomach. "I doubt I won't have any cravings for tomatoes this time too," she said. "but I hope you want to eat something else too, okay?"

Sakura focused a bit of chakra on her hand and suddenly she gasped. She repeated her action and she stared at her stomach in disbelieve.

She could feel two chakras inside, which meant, she was having a twin.

* * *

 **Done !**

 **So what do you think ?**

 **I'll be reading your reviews, my lovely readers !**

 **P.S : I'm so HAPPY that Sarada is the biological daughter of Sasuke and Sakura ! Yeay ! Loud cheers for my most favorite couple in Naruto's series ! SasuSaku forever !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hai, guys !**

 **I'm back with the seventh chapter !**

 **Enjoy !**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto**

* * *

It was an easy mission. Well, for an average shinobi, the mission wasn't easy at all, but for the ANBU Chief and the Nanadaime, the mission was a piece of cake.

Sasuke and Naruto was running back to Konoha, in a deep silence. Not because they had nothing to talk about—Naruto _definitely_ had tons of things to talk—but because both of them still got the scowls.

Feel sorry for their enemies who tried to get in their way in the mission.

Poor them.

Sasuke was running in front of Naruto and they practically said nothing to each other. No cursing, no teasing, no chatting, no insulting, nothing.

Until finally, Naruto couldn't contain his bad mood anymore. "Teme!"

Sasuke made no respond.

Naruto groaned. "How come you're this nasty every time Sakura-chan's pregnant?" he complained. "You're an ANBU Chief, for gods' sake! It's your responsibility to take missions!"

Sasuke groaned but didn't say a word.

"Sakura-chan also has a day off today!" Naruto kept complaining. "She's a strong kunoichi too, she'll be fine!"

Sasuke made no comment.

"God dammit Teme, will you talk to me already, you cold bastard!"

Sasuke stayed silent for a while. "...Hn."

"Teme!" Naruto groaned out of deep frustration. He stopped running. Sasuke noticed and he stopped too.

He turned to face his best friend, and nasty scowls were plastered on their faces. Naruto stomped his feet. "I'm not moving an inch until you talk to me!" he said.

Sasuke turned his body again. "Fine, I'll just leave you behind."

"Teme!"

Sasuke _tch_ ed and turned his body to face Naruto one more time. "What the hell do you want, dobe?"

"Talk to me!"

"I have. Now leave me alone."

Naruto send his glare towards his best friend who he treated as his own brother. "What the hell is your problem, anyway? I did nothing wrong but you keep giving me that stupid scowl!"

"Speak for yourself, dobe."

"How come Sakura-chan can still be in love with you, you damned jerk!"

"Hn."

"Now you're going to tell me what the hell is wrong with you!" Naruto send off another glare. "No hiding from your Hokage!"

"Hokage my ass."

"I AM YOUR HOKAGE, TEME!"

Sasuke also snapped the moment Naruto snapped. He send off a nasty glare towards Naruto. "You want to know what my problem is? Well, this mission _is_ my problem!"

"The hell is wrong with this mission?!"

"Sakura has a day off today, god dammit dobe! She rarely has a day off, and when she has one, YOU SENT ME ON A MISSION."

As much as Sasuke wanted to scream his sentences, his Uchiha blood wouldn't allow it. The last sentence was out in form of a nasty hiss.

"You'll be back in the evening!" Naruto complained back. "I didn't send you for a whole day mission!"

"That didn't change the fact that you sent me on one."

"It's your job!"

Sasuke glared at him. "It doesn't have to be today, does it? The burglars can wait for all I care."

Naruto glared back. "They're having parties around the borders, giving me tons of headache because the people around the borders were complaining!"

"Send someone else."

"This was classified as a S-class mission, teme! You're the best at it!"

"Don't try to flatter me."

"Am not! I'm not a gay!"

"Shut up."

"And why do you have to throw your bad mood to me?!"

"Because you're annoying, and you're the reason I couldn't spend today with Sakura."

"You have the whole half of the day to be with her!"

"She's a pregnant woman, dobe. She needs plenty of rest."

"That didn't give you a reason to throw me your bad mood!"

"Shut up, dobe. You're so damn annoying."

"Don't you say that to your Hokage, you ass!"

"Hn."

"Teme!"

Sasuke popped a vein. "What?" he growled.

"I'm not going to say sorry!"

"I don't need it."

"I'm still cutting off your salary!"

Sasuke sent a nasty glare towards Naruto.

"I'm serious! Unless you treat me to Ichiraku, you're so damn with your salary!"

"Treat your ownself."

"That's it! Say goodbye to your beautiful salary!"

"Whatever."

"Teme!"

"Shut up."

"I'm not shutting my mouth until you stop being so damn jerk!"

"Fine. Suit yourself. I'm going home."

This time, Naruto screamed his lungs out of frustration. Sasuke winced and closed his ears tightly.

"I am so not letting Sarada get close with that son of yours." Sasuke muttered.

"Don't you dare get my son dragged into this!" Naruto complained. "He's not bad at all! The perfect suitor for Sarada-chan!"

"Hn."

"I'm her godfather, teme!"

"So what?"

"As her godfather, I know that my son is the best one for her!"

Sasuke sent another glare. "Shut up already, dobe."

They fought for another hour before both of them stopped because they realized the sun was setting.

"Shit," Sasuke cursed while panting. "I need to go home."

"Hinata-chan is gonna be pissed off if I'm late!" Naruto panicked. "Let's hurry, teme!"

The two of them quickly ran back to Konoha, while bickering non-stop.

* * *

It was half past four when Sakura woke up from her nap. She was sleeping on the couch, after finishing the whole pack of strawberries. She stretched a bit and yawned. She looked at the clock and rubbed her eyes.

Sakura decided to wake Sarada up so she went to her room. Sarada was still hugging her dinosaur doll, though her eyes were sleepily opened.

"Hello, sweetie." Sakura said.

Sarada squirmed and nuzzled her doll's head. Sakura chuckled and sat on her bed. She stroke Sarada's hair softly.

"Do you have a good nap?" Sakura gently asked.

Sarada yawned and nodded. She got up slowly and hugged her mother. She buried her face on her mother's shirt and curled up on her lap.

"Let's wake up, sweetie. You have to get ready before I drop you off at Chocho's." Sakura said while patting Sarada's back lovingly.

Sarada squirmed. "Oh yeah, I'm staying over tonight." she mumbled. "Do you think Papa won't mind?"

"Of course not." Sakura giggled. "As long as you're not staying over at some boy's house, I'm sure your father won't mind. Now Sarada, let's get you in bathub, shall we?"

Ten minutes later, Sarada was dressing up while Sakura put some clothes into her bag. She was staying over at Chocho's house today. The two of them were surprisingly best friends.

"Are you ready, my girl?" Sakura asked. Sarada nodded happily. She took Sakura's hand and the two of them went out from their house.

* * *

When Sasuke opened his house's door, it was a bit past six o'clock.

"Sakura, I'm home."

"In here, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke put off his shoes and made his way to the kitchen. Sakura's back was facing him, as she was making dinner. Sasuke let out a relieve sigh and walked towards his wife. He hugged her from behind and kissed her neck.

"Where's Sarada?" Sasuke asked. Normally, Sarada always happily greeted him, whenever he was back from a mission.

"She's staying over at Chocho's tonight."

Sasuke simply nodded. Thank goodness, it wasn't some boy's house.

"How was your mission?" Sakura asked.

"Hn." _Going well as usual._ Sasuke said while putting his chin on top of Sakura's shoulder and rubbed her stomach gently.

"We're having a twin." Sakura said.

Sasuke's hand stopped abruptly. "What?"

"I said, we're having a twin." Sakura let out a chuckle. "Those rounds are something."

"Hn." _Well, of course. I won't be named Sasuke Uchiha for nothing_. Sasuke replied while rubbing back Sakura's stomach. He could feel it. _His first twins._

"You didn't fight with Naruto again, did you?" Sakura asked while chopping some vegetables.

"Hn." _As if_.

Sakura snorted. "You two never changed, huh?"

"Hn."

"Well, take a bath, Sasuke-kun, and we can have our dinner."

Sasuke nodded and kissed his wife's head before walked away from the kitchen to take his bath.

Ten minutes later, he was back to the kitchen, fresh from the shower. Sakura had set up the table and Sasuke sat down beside her. The two of them were eating peacefully when there was a knock at their front door.

"I wonder who it is." Sakura said.

"I'll open it." Sasuke stood up. Sakura who was curious decided to tag along.

When Sasuke opened the door, he literally froze in spot. Sakura was also stuck in the moment.

Their visitor was a woman with long, wavy purple hair. She was wearing a simple white dress and she had a beautiful blue eyes. Though Naruto's eyes were bluer. She was simply a beautiful woman, but she wasn't the one who caught Sasuke and Sakura's first attention.

It was the little boy she was carrying in her arms.

Put it simply, the little boy was the spitting image of Sasuke. He looked just like Sasuke when he was a little boy.

"Hello, Sasuke," The woman smiled. "it has been a while."

* * *

 **Done !**

 **Oooo, who is this woman ?**

 **Well, you have to wait for the next chapter to know, but I tell you, this woman is OC. This chapter isn't that thrilling, save for the last part.**

 **Anyway, I'll be thrilled to see your reviews !**

 **Ja-ne !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, my lovely readers !**

 **I'm back with the eight chapter !**

 **Thank you so much for your reviews !**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto**

* * *

Sasuke stared at the little boy. He blinked several times, confirming his own eyes that the little boy was indeed _looked just like him when he was little_.

"Hello, Sasuke," The little boy's mother said. "it has been a while."

Sasuke asked the question loud in his mind.

 _Who the hell is this woman?_

"Who are you?" Sakura's question snapped him back. He glanced at his wife, and he furrowed his eyebrows together.

He couldn't read Sakura's face nor her tone, leaving him knowing nothing about what was going on inside his wife's brain.

The blue haired woman smiled.

"Mommy?" The little boy called which brought three pairs of eyes to him. If Sasuke had to make a guess, the little boy was about eight years old. "Where are we?"

His mother smiled. She pointed Sasuke with her index finger. "Your father." she simply said. And then she pointed at Sakura. "A guest, probably."

The little boy giggled and thrust his hands forward to Sasuke, wanted the ANBU Chief to hold him. "Daddy!" he squealed.

Which Sasuke ignored completely. He looked at the woman angrily. "The hell do you want?" he spat. He wrapped his hand around Sakura's waist protectively. "She's my wife, and _you're_ the uninvited guest."

The blue haired woman laughed. "This is our new home, Sasui."

The little boy nodded happily and kept thrusting his hands forward. "I love it!" he said. "This is such a nice house! Daddy, hold me please!"

Sasuke glared at the little boy and he whimpered. "I'm _not_ your father."

The little boy gasped and he looked at his mother. His mother was giving the man that was supposed to be his father a warm smile. "Mommy?" he asked.

"Let's go inside first, Sasui." The blue haired woman said and without hesitation, stepped inside Sasuke's house.

But right before she made any further steps or before Sasuke threw her out angrily, Sakura grabbed her wrist and gave her a hard stare.

"I'll have you explain yourself inside." she simply said before walking to the living room before her.

"Sakura—"

"Just close the door, Sasuke-kun." Sakura replied and Sasuke froze. He didn't know why, but he definitely didn't like the tone Sakura was using.

The blue haired woman just shrugged and decided to follow Sakura to the living room. Sasuke closed the door and followed them.

Sakura was sitting on the couch while the blue haired woman immediately made herself at home by sitting in front of Sakura casually. She put Sasui down and the little boy ran to Sasuke immediately. Sasuke stared down at the boy and gave him a glare.

"Get lost." Sasuke spat. Sasui immediately ran back to his mother, clutching to her and gave out apparent sobs as he cried.

"Sasuke, don't be so harsh to him." The blue haired woman complained. "That's not how you treated your son."

"He's not my son and I don't know the hell you are," Sasuke spat. "what do you want? Who are you?"

"Chill out," The blue haired woman chuckled. "oh by the way, can I have a little bit of water? I'm kinda thirsty."

"You better speak your intentions right now or I swear your throat will be gone." Sakura said calmly, before Sasuke said anything. Though he winced hearing Sakura's tone.

His wife was definitely upset. No, cross that. She was incredibly furious.

"Jeez, you're so hot tempered." The blue haired woman giggled. Then something caught her eyes. "Ah, you're pregnant, huh? No wonder your mood is so foul."

"I'll be counting to three before I kick your ass out." Sakura retorted.

The blue haired woman chuckled again. "Okay, okay," she said. "first of all, my name is Amui and this kid here is my son, Sasui. Oh wait, cross that. Sasui is my son _with Sasuke_."

"He's not my son." Sasuke spat.

Amui chuckled. "Oh my, Sasuke, look at him! He looked just like you when you were little, right? Of course he's your son, darling!"

"Don't call me that."

"I take you're Sasuke's wife, huh?" Amui ignored Sasuke and looked at Sakura. "What's your name?"

"Sakura." Sakura said.

Amui nodded her head. "I don't know how you interest him though. Oh well, doesn't matter. I take it that you won't divorce him, then?"

At this, Sakura widened her eyes and Sasuke too.

"What?" Sasuke spat.

Amui chuckled. "It's fine by me if you won't divorce him. Well, actually, it took me seven years to find Sasuke, and I finally found him. Can you do me a favour, Sakura?"

Sakura said nothing. Which Amui took as a 'yes'.

"Sasui is the rightful heir of Uchiha, right? And I'm his mother. I want him to get his rights as the heir. But since you're his rightful wife, I want to become his second wife, and not his mistress. If in later date you wanted to divorce him, that would be fine by me. That way, I can be the rightful wife too." Amui said.

"Are you crazy, woman?" Sasuke could not hold any longer. "Why would I do any of that? Get out right now!"

"Don't shout Sasuke," Amui giggled. "man, you're usually so calm you know. What's gotten into you?"

Sasuke activated his sharingan and stared at Amui really _really_ cold. Amui cowered in fear. "Out."

"Sa—Sasuke.."

"I don't care who you are, but no one insulted my wife like that. Out."

"Bu—but I—I'm telling y—you the truth.."

"I won't have another kid with any other woman."

"But Sa—Sasuke.."

"Sakura's the only woman in my life. Out."

"Do—don't you remember how beautiful that night was? When we created Sasui?"

Sasuke's glare hardened. "Out. Or I'll kick you out."

"Daddy, don't be so mean to mommy!"

" _I'm not your father._ "

Sasui sobbed some more. Amui was holding him real tight, afraid Sasuke would hurt him.

"Sasuke-kun, stop it."

Sasuke snapped his head to Sakura but the moment he saw her jade eyes staring back at him softly, his sharingan was gone immediately. "Sakura.."

"You're scaring the little boy." Sakura simply said before turning her attention towards Amui and Sasui. Sakura sighed relievely inside. Thank goodness, Sarada wasn't home today. If she was, Sakura wouldn't know how to handle this situation.

Sakura put her hand on her growing stomach, softly breathing in and out. _Calm down, Sakura.._ , she told herself.

Sasuke was beside her in instant, looking at her worriedly.

"What's wrong?" he asked which Sakura answered by shaking her head. _In, out, in, out.. Just calm down, Sakura.. Don't put the babies into stress.._

"Mommy, who is that woman?" Sasui asked to his mother while sobbing softly. "Why is she so close to daddy?"

"It's okay, Sasui," Amui convinced her son. "daddy won't leave us for her."

 _Pretend you didn't hear it!_ , Sakura screamed inside. _For gods' sake, Sakura, just calm down!_

"Sakura.."

"Stay away from me, Sasuke-kun," Sakura whispered in pain. "just stay away."

Sasuke shook his head. "Sakura, listen to me.."

"Just stay away!" Sakura meant to scream that to Sasuke, but it was only out in the form of choked whisper. Sakura could feel her tears were about to roll, and she was sure Sasuke noticed it too.

"Sakura.."

Sakura bit her lower lip while kept breathing. She needed to calm down, or she would put some stress on her babies.

"If I were you, I won't push him away." Amui commented.

 _God dammit!_ , Sakura cursed inside.

Sasuke gave Amui another cold glare. "Shut up."

"Mommy," Sasui called again, still in his fear of Sasuke. "why is daddy so cold to us? Doesn't he miss you? Doesn't he miss us? He loves us, right?"

Amui gave her son a loving kiss on his forehead. "Of course he loves us."

Honestly, above anything else, Sasuke wanted to activate his rinnegan and just transported the two of them somewhere immediately. His patience had been gone with them. He couldn't stand to see their faces any longer. But as much as he wanted to get them out of his life, he couldn't. He realized Sakura needed him right now, seeing how much she wanted to hold her tears. She had been trying to calm down so she wouldn't stress their babies, but the longer that damn woman and her damn son were here, it was proved to be difficult.

Hell, who the heck is this woman anyway?

Another tear fell from Sakura's eyes and Sasuke decided enough is enough. He looked at that damn woman.

"Okay, whoever the hell you are, you better tell me how come _that son of yours_ is born." Sasuke said coldly.

Amui gulped down harshly. She had never seen Sasuke this angry.

"You and your team—The Taka Team—were stopping at my village, eight years ago. There was no inn back then, so you guys spent the night at my house, seeing my father was the head of the village. A—and I fell in love with you the moment I saw you, Sasuke. I—I approached you, and then—then _that_ happened. It was only a one night stand—you left early in the next morning—but that one time brought us Sasui."

"I don't remember your face." Sasuke spat.

Now Amui looked hurt. "You don't remember my face?" she repeated. "How could you, Sasuke? That night was the most beautiful night in my entire life!"

This time, Sakura decided enough was enough. She stood up and walked away from Sasuke. Sasuke grabbed her wrist though, before she could get too far from him.

"Sakura.."

Sakura yanked her hand away. "I'm staying with Ino. Do whatever you want with them."

And before Sasuke could say anything else, Sakura decided to just teleport herself to Ino's house. She was gone instantly, leaving a pool of cherry blossom petals.

Sasuke stared at the blank air and silence fell upon the big living room.

"So," Amui cooly called. "where's the master bedroom? Let's just go to sleep, Sasuke. Leave that pregnant woman alone to calm herself down."

Sasuke looked at Amui and Sasui with his mangekyō sharingan. "You're staying at the couch," he said while Amui and Sasui shivered in fear. "and I want you both out tomorrow morning."

* * *

Thank goodness Ino and her family was having their dinner when Sakura showed up in the living room. And thank goodness Ino saw her.

"Sakura!" Ino called in surprise. She came to her best friend immediately. "What's wrong? Why did you teleport yourself?"

Remembering the reason she had to teleport herself away, Sakura fell down on her knees with Ino followed her.

"Sakura!" Ino called in fear. "What's wrong?"

Sakura burst out in tears. She clutched to Ino and kept sobbing hard. Though she was deeply confused, Ino wrapped her arms around Sakura, hugging her. She didn't say a word, just kept stroking Sakura's back softly.

Sakura cried for a good ten minutes. And she wouldn't stop.

Now Ino was getting worried sick.

"Inojin, finish your dinner and go to your room." Ino said.

Inojin nodded and did as his mother told him to. Ino turned her head to Sai.

"Darling, just stay with Inojin for tonight, okay?" Ino plead.

Sai kissed her lovingly and nodded. "Tell me what's wrong tomorrow." he simply said before carrying Inojin to his room.

Ino just nodded and kept stroking Sakura's back. "Sakura, what's wrong?" she softly asked. "Did you have a fight with Sasuke?"

Sakura clutched on Ino's arms harder upon hearing her husband's name. While still crying and sobbing, she told Ino everything. It took her twenty minutes though, because Ino couldn't hear what she was saying clearly between her hard sobs.

And when Sakura finished her story and back to her crying, Ino cursed inside.

 _That Uchiha is so damned tomorrow. I'll teach him the anger of a Yamanaka._

* * *

Sasuke stared at the ceiling blankly. He had been lying for hours, but he couldn't sleep. He was exhausted, he was sleepy, but his eyes wouldn't shut.

And he knew why.

Because Sakura wasn't here with him.

Ever since their marriage, Sakura's presence beside him was the most important thing for him. As long as Sakura was there with him, he knew he wanted nothing else. As long as Sakura was there with him, he knew he could sleep safe and sound.

Sasuke growled inside when he remembered the reason why Sakura wasn't there with him.

 _Damn that woman_ , he cursed. _I'm so having dobe kick them out tomorrow._

Sasuke sighed and rolled his body. His face turned to face beside him, only to look the empty spot. He sighed again. He was supposed to see Sakura's peaceful sleeping face, and not empty air.

 _I missed her badly._

* * *

 **Done !**

 **Jeez, what a nasty attitude you have, Amui !**

 **Oh well, please let me know what you think about this chapter !**

 **Ja-ne !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, everyone !**

 **I'm back with the ninth chapter !**

 **Hope you enjoy !**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto**

* * *

"UCHIHA SASUKE!"

Naruto yelped and fell from his chair when Ino banged his office's door opened and stormed inside. She looked really angry.

Sasuke winced when he heard her loud voice.

"Jeez, Ino!" Naruto got back to his chair. "It's Valentine today, so be lovely!"

Ino sent Naruto her awful glare which made Naruto gulped down harshly. She turned to face Sasuke who was standing beside Naruto.

"YOU!" she pointed at Sasuke. "YOU DAMNED UCHIHA BASTARD! THE HELL YOU DID TO SAKURA?! YOU BETTER DIVORCE HER RIGHT NOW, YOU COLD DAMN JERK!"

Naruto closed his ears with both his hands and winced. Jeez, Ino sure had _loud_ voice.

Sasuke though, stared back at Ino angrily.

"The hell is your problem, Yamanaka?" he spat. "I'm not divorcing Sakura! Not ever."

Ino glared at him. "OH YOU BETTER WILL! OR I'LL MAKE YOU SORRY, YOU ASS!"

"I'm not divorcing her," Sasuke said with a tone of this—is—my—final—decision—so—bear—with—it and glared back. "I love her, and I won't divorce her."

"LOVE HER, MY ASS!" Ino cursed back. "NEVER IN MY LIFE BEFORE I SAW HER CRIED THAT HEAVY, YOU DAMNED UCHIHA!"

Sasuke widened his eyes. "She cried last night?" he asked. "How is she? Is she okay?"

A vein popped in Ino's head. "WHY DO YOU CARE?!"

"INO, WILL YOU STOP SHOUTING?!" Naruto growled.

"She's my wife, Yamanaka," Sasuke spat. "so how is she? She's okay, right? Had she eaten breakfast this morning?"

Ino _tch_ ed. "She had." she spat, with much lower voice though anger was still so apparent. "She's sleeping when I left her, and Sai is taking care of her. I've called the hospital and I told them Sakura's taking a day off today."

"And the babies?" Naruto asked.

Ino rolled her eyes and glared back at Sasuke. "You're having a twin, right? And pretty sure Naruto knew too."

"The babies, Ino." Naruto repeated.

"They're fine." Ino spat. "Some tough mother they have."

Naruto let out a relieve sigh. And then, he looked back at the angry Ino. "I guess Sakura-chan had told you what happened?"

"She had." Ino answered roughly. "And I'm pretty sure this Uchiha had told you too."

Naruto nodded. "Okay, close the door Ino, and let us have a discussion."

Ino turned her body and slammed the door closed.

"Ino!" Naruto complained which Ino ignored.

"Now I want your explanation, Sasuke," Ino growled. "you're so damned if that boy is truly your son."

Sasuke scoffed. "I'll have you kick them out in an hour, dobe."

Naruto groaned. "How can I do that when I know nothing about them?"

"They basically want to destroy my marriage life." Sasuke spat.

"Teme, unless I'm sure they came with that intention, I can't kick them out of here." Naruto said.

"WHY NOT?!" Ino asked angrily. "YOU HAVE TO SEE HOW BROKEN SAKURA IS, YOU STUPID HOKAGE!"

"I know!" Naruto snapped. "Okay, let us all calm down." The Nanadaime took a deep breath and let it out.

"Let's review what we know." Naruto said. "So, there's this woman named Amui and Sasuke met her in her village eight years ago, when you and your team went there. She approached—seduced—you, which resulted you got her pregnant. Though you have no idea who she was, don't remember her face, and definitely don't remember anything about _that so called night_. Right?"

Sasuke nodded.

"And Sakura said that the boy—what was his name? Right, _Sasui_ —looked just like you when you were litte," Ino continued. "which showed higher possibility that he _is_ indeed your son."

Sasuke froze for a moment then nodded.

"Okay, first thing first," Naruto took a deep breath. "I'll have Sakura-chan stayed with you Ino or with her parents, along with Sarada-chan. I think it will be the best for you and Sakura-chan to stay from each other for a while, teme, until we sort this out."

Sasuke didn't nod.

"Nod." Naruto ordered. "Don't fight with me in this, teme. You know that for Sakura-chan, staying away from you is the best way right now. We can't have Sakura-chan stress the babies nor herself."

"..Fine."

Naruto gave a smile. "You can still watch and protect her from afar, you know. Just don't let her see you or I guarantee a bad result."

Sasuke didn't nod.

"Nod, teme." Naruto growled.

"..Hn. Fine. I'll do this for Sakura."

"Good," Naruto smiled then turned to Ino. "I'll have you taking care of Sakura-chan in hospital too, Ino. I'll let Hinata-chan knew about this matter, so she can help too."

"Sure." Ino replied.

"Just make sure she stays fine, okay?" Naruto reassured. "Don't let her drown in pile of works."

"I know." Ino said.

"And now, for this Amui and Sasui," Naruto let out a sigh. "I'll let Shikamaru check on her background. And.. Where does she live right now?"

Sasuke growled. "I told them to get lost this morning, which they ignored completely. So I left them at the guest house."

Naruto nodded. "Okay, I'll send Kiba to pick them up and bring them here. I'll have them stay at a hotel and place guards for them 24/7."

"That boy hasn't activated his sharingan yet, has he?" Ino asked.

Naruto and Sasuke dropped into silence. "Good point," Naruto muttered. "I'll have Kakashi-sensei to company Kiba then. In case the sharingan activates. At least, Kakashi-sensei can handle a kid's sharingan."

"Do you think that bitch is a kunoichi?" Ino asked rudely.

Naruto let out a sigh. "Judging from teme's story, I'll say she isn't. Pretty sure she's a civilian."

"One more thing, Naruto," Ino said. Naruto looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "I want to take a DNA test. For Sasuke and that boy."

"What will you do if the test showed positive?" Naruto asked carefully.

Ino sighed. "Whatever the result is, Sakura has the rights to know. Whether it's positive or not, Sakura needs to know. I'm sure Sasuke needs to know too. Then, we'll have the both of them sort this out."

Naruto nodded and sighed too. "You really messed up this time, huh, teme?"

Sasuke made no comment.

"I'm off to the hospital then," Ino turned her body to leave. "Sakura's staying with me again tonight, so I guess I'll pick Sarada up from Chocho's house today."

"Let her stay there for a while." Naruto said. "I'll talk to Chouji about the situation. I'm pretty sure Sakura-chan needs more time to be alone, and having a worried Sarada-chan beside her is probably not a good idea."

Ino nodded. "But Sarada needs to see Sakura tomorrow. It's not good if she stayed away from her mother for too long."

Naruto agreed and Ino walked out from the Hokage's office. Naruto slumped back to his chair and looked at his best friend.

"Don't worry, teme, Sakura-chan won't divorce you."

Sasuke closed his eyes and let out a sigh. His heart was beating painfully and he fought the urge to cry. Uchihas don't cry in public.

He missed Sakura badly.

* * *

 **Done !**

 **Okay, I know this chapter is so short, hehe**

 **Anyway, I'll be waiting for your reviews !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, everyone !**

 **I'm back with the tenth chapter !**

 **Thank you so much for your reviews !**

 **:D**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter !**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto**

* * *

Honestly, Ino didn't know what Amui looked like. Sakura didn't bother to tell her what Amui looked like last night, and she only told her that Amui's son, Sasui, looked so much alike Sasuke when he was little.

But that was exactly the reason why Ino was sure that this woman who was sitting in front of her in her office was that damn Amui.

"I want a check up for my son." Amui smiled. Though in Ino's eyes, her smile looked like a wicked grin.

"For what?" Ino spat. "I can tell your son is perfectly fine."

Amui smiled a little bit wider. "I just want to make sure my son is perfectly healthy. He's an important heir, after all."

Ino's eyes twitched. "Heir?"

Amui leaned closer and winked. "He's the son of Uchiha Sasuke, so he's the heir of the Uchiha clan." Amui said with a seducing tone.

Which Ino found really disgusting.

"I know for sure that Sasuke's first born is a daughter, not a son." Ino countered.

"No, no," Amui still kept that smile of hers. "my son was born eight years ago, making him the first born."

"So, are you saying you're Sasuke's wife?" Ino asked, forcing herself to be as innocent as she could.

Amui's eyes widened in happiness and her eyes were glinting. "You can say something like that."

Ino's eyes twitched again. She bit her inner cheeks to stop herself from yelling to this woman every bits of cursing she could say. "I think Sasuke's wife is Haruno Sakura. I mean, _his rightful wife_."

Amui tilted her head a bit, confused. "Haruno Sakura? Who is th—oh, you mean the pink haired lady?"

Ino nodded. And to her surprise, Amui scoffed and laughed her ass off.

"Oh please," Amui waved her hand in disgust. "it won't be long until Sasuke divorce her! She's good-for-nothing wife! Nothing's pretty about her! I mean, look at her! Pink hair? Wide forehead? Foul temperaments?"

Now Ino finally snapped. No one talked about her best friend that way! Ino didn't care whom, but whoever dared to insult her best friend, they must be prepared to eat some Ino's delicious punches.

"Now look here, you bitch," Ino cursed and Amui's laugh choked back. "no one talk that way to Sakura."

Amui's eyes widened. "Wh—what—"

"You dare to insult _my best friend_?! Look at you! Your hair is blue, and tell you what, pink is _obviously prettier_ than blue! You said nothing's pretty about Sakura? Well, I suggest you look at the mirror once you got back home, and tell me if there's _anything_ pretty about you! Obviously, you'll be sitting at the last number on 'Beautiful Women List'!"

Amui stood up instantly in rage. "Hey! That's not nice—"

"And I can assure you Sasuke won't divorce Sakura!" Ino practically yelled. "Now out from my office, ask some doctor else to check up on your _stupid_ son, cause I won't!"

"How dare you—"

"Mommy, this old lady is so mean!"

"OUT. And you, little brat, don't you dare call me an old lady, or I'll make you sorry for ever calling me that!"

"What kind of doctor—"

"OUT." Ino cut. "And don't ever come back."

Now Amui was deep in rage and she turned her body immediately, stomping her feet to go out.

"I'll have the Hokage punish you." she threatened.

"Try me," Ino snorted. "without any evidence, what can you tell to the Hokage? He will believe in me _more_ than he'll ever believe in you."

Amui gritted her teeth in anger and banged Ino's office door opened, before slammed it closed. Ino smirked from her spot behind her working desk.

"Serves you right, you damn homewrecker."

No one messed with Sakura without getting a revenge from Ino.

* * *

Now Naruto realized just how frustrated Sasuke was. Honestly, the Nanadaime wondered how on earth Sasuke could have a son with Amui.

When the woman was so loud, full of complaints and demands, and practically impolite. And don't forget how shameless she was. Barging in the Hokage's office without any knocks, regarded herself all high just because _she had Sasuke's son as her son._ If that Sasui was really Sasuke's flesh and blood, though.

"Hokage-sama!"

Naruto's patience started to snap a bit. He rubbed his temple, confident of the coming headache. "I've told you, Amui-san, without a solid evidence, I can't punish Ino. She's one of the hospital's best doctors, too."

"I don't care if she's one of the best doctors! She insulted me, and more importantly, _she insulted my son_! The rightful heir of Uchiha clan!" Amui protested.

"Still, I can't punish Ino." Naruto said.

"Why not?!" Amui practically whined. "Hokage-sama, she deserves it!"

"I've told you, without a solid evidence—"

"That old lady insulted mommy and me!" Sasui also said. Ugh, Naruto wanted to roar now. The boy was also so damn noisy with his whining and sobbing! How come someone as noisy as that boy _could be Sasuke's son_?!

"You heard my son!"

"I don't need testimonials," Naruto said, trying his best not to growl. "and stop saying Ino's a old lady, Sasui. She's not even thirty yet. Heck, she's not even twenty seven yet!"

"She insulted me, the mother of Uchiha's heir and Sasuke's wife!"

"Sakura-chan's Sasuke's wife." Naruto corrected.

"Well, I'm his soon-to-be wife!"

Naruto could not hold back any longer so he finally growled. Not too loud, though. "Look, Amui-san, until we can confirm that Sasui is _indeed_ Sasuke's son, I forbid you claiming yourself as the mother of Uchiha's heir. And let me tell you what. You won't be Sasuke's wife for the rest of your life—so keep dreaming—because I know there's just no way he will divorce Sakura-chan. Do I make myself clear?"

Amui widened her eyes in another wave of rage. "How rude!" she complained. "How come the Hokage said something like that?!"

"Because I'm the Hokage, that's why I said that. What I said is the truth, Amui-san."

Amui was about to protest but choked whatever she was going to say back. Naruto was giving her a glare that practically said 'I wouldn't have your complaint any longer so be quiet and out from my office now' clearly.

"Fine!" Amui reluctantly gave up and stomped her feet out from the Hokage's office.

"God!" Naruto cursed and slumped back in his chair the moment Amui was out from his office. "How come teme wants to have anything related to that woman?!"

* * *

Sasuke stood a few meters away from Ino and Sai's bedroom, where Sakura was sleeping peacefully. He masked his chakra so Sakura wouldn't notice, though Sai clearly saw him. He simply nodded at Sasuke then got out from the bedroom to give some space between them.

Sasuke leaped down from the branch he was standing at, landing soundless on the master bedroom's balcony. Sasuke put his hand on the glass door's handle and slid it open carefully, creating no sound at all.

Without closing the door, he walked towards Sakura on bed and sat beside her. Sakura was sleeping, and she didn't seem like she would wake up any time soon. Sasuke wasn't confused though, because he knew just how much Sakura was exhausted mentally. She deserved her sleep as long as she wanted to.

Sasuke stretched out a hand and softly caressed Sakura's soft cheek. Sakura subconsciously leaned in to his touch, making Sasuke let out a smile. He put his other hand on Sakura's stomach, slowly rubbing on it, feeling his twins grew inside there.

Sasuke let his eyes took every details of Sakura's sleeping face. Her soft breaths, the ups and downs of her chest, her long eyelashes, her ever smooth pink hair, and her sweet lips that Sasuke loved so much to kiss.

So he kissed her. Slowly, passionately, and longingly. He missed her so badly.

Sasuke pulled back after a few minutes, before he leaned in to kiss her again. His hand kept caressing Sakura's soft cheek while his other hand settled itself on top of her pregnant stomach.

"Sakura.." he whispered.

Clearly, Sakura didn't respond.

"Sakura.." Sasuke whispered again. "I love you. No matter what, I love you." Sasuke kissed her again.

He then sighed, and decided to walk away before Sakura woke up. He stood up, gave a kiss to her stomach and caressed her cheek one more time. He then leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"I miss you badly.." he whispered.

He let out another sigh before he walked back to the balcony. He closed the glass door softly and then leaped away, without turning his head anymore. If he did, he would be tempted to stay with her, and the will to fight the temptation was intense.

Little did he knew that Sakura was actually awake the moment Sasuke slid open the glass door. She quickly masked her chakra though, so Sasuke wouldn't know that she was awake.

Sakura brought her hand to cover her face and cried the moment Sasuke's chakra was far away. She let out few sobs, with how Sasuke's lips tasted lingered in her mind.

"I miss you badly too, Sasuke-kun.." she whispered between her sobs. "I love you too, and I miss you so much."

* * *

 **Done !**

 **Okay, I have to admit, I REALLY LOVE Ino's attitude towards Amui ! Eat that, you homewrecker woman !**

 **And tell you the truth, I hate this situation between Sasuke and Sakura ._.**

 **So what do you think ?**

 **Kindly leave your reviews, my super readers !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, everyone !**

 **I'm back with the eleventh chapter !**

 **Hope you enjoy !**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto**

* * *

Ino was picking Sarada up from Chocho's house today. Apparently, Naruto had talked to Chouji about the issues between Sasuke and Sakura, and Chouji gladly took care of Sasuke's little princess. He didn't mind, seeing Sarada and Chocho were best friend.

"Are we going to see Mama, Ino baa-chan?" Sarada asked.

Ino smiled at the cute perfect mix of Sasuke and Sakura in her arms and she nodded.

"Is Mama sick?" Sarada asked worriedly. "Mama has never forgot to pick me up."

Ino's eyes softened. Aww, how cute Sarada was! Even if she was looking at the blonde woman worriedly, Ino couldn't help but squealed at Sarada's big onyx eyes.

No wonder Inojin was attracted to her.

Now the idea of Sarada being together with her son didn't sound so bad. She even started to like it!

"Sarada," Ino softly ran her fingers on Sarada's dark hair. "your mother and your father are having a little bit of argument, right now. That's why, your mother is staying with me, and you too."

Sarada's big onyx eyes started to fill up with tears. Ino squealed inside. She was so damn cute! That lucky Uchiha!

"Argument?" she mumbled. "Are Mama and Papa don't love each other anymore?"

"What?" Ino squaked. "No, no, Sarada! Believe me, your parents love each other really much, and I can guarantee they will never stop loving each other."

"Then why do they argue?" Sarada asked, a tear managed to fall down.

Ino wiped the tear using her thumb. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry. The thing was, Sarada was too cute with her teary eyes, but Ino also felt bad she became like this.

Blamed that stupid damn homewrecker.

What was her name again?

Ah, right. Amui.

Compared that to Sakura and told Ino which name sounded so much better. And to think that Amui brought this disaster.

"Well," Ino started, ransacking her brain. She didn't quite know how to tell Sarada about this situation. "it's a bit hard. But to make it simple, a woman came and make troubles. Your mother needs some space to calm herself down so she won't stress herself or your siblings, so she's staying with me."

"Sibling _s_?" Sarada repeated. "A woman came? What do you mean, Ino baa-chan? Some kind like... a homewrecker?"

Ino gasped. Okay, she knew Sarada was damn smart, seeing she was born from Sasuke and Sakura, the two top students back at the academy. But for gods' sake, she was only three! How on earth did she learn _that_ kind of word?

"How did you know something like that?" Ino asked. "And yes, Sarada, sibling _s._ You're having a twin. Though the genders are still a secret. Mean to be a surprise."

Sarada squealed. "Two siblings at once!" she beamed with happiness. Then she frowned. "So Mama and Papa have a fight because a homewrecker, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Ino mumbled. "Now tell me how come you know that kind of word."

Sarada stared back at Ino using her innocent onyx eyes. She was such a perfect mix of Sasuke and Sakura! "Inojin taught me that," she answered. "he said he overheard you said the word, Io baa-chan."

Ino mentally slapped herself. Of course! Of course someone as innocent as Sarada knew the word because of her son!

"Did Inojin come to Chocho's house to play with you two before I picked you up?" Ino asked.

Sarada nodded. "Only for a brief moment, though. Sai jii-chan took him away after ten minutes. But he told me that his mother is very angry towards a homewrecker."

Another mental slap. That son of hers.. He must had heard her hissing every bit of curses about Amui when she told what had happened yesterday at the hospital to Sai! Thank goodness Inojin didn't hear her curses though, only the 'homewrecker'.

Ino chuckled. "Yeah, a homewrecker is trying to mess with your family, little Sarada."

Sarada pouted. "I don't like it when Mama and Papa fight. They have never fought before!"

Ino snorted. Well, of course they had never fought during their marriage years! Sakura was so forgiving and tolerable—something which amazed Ino greatly because before they were married, Sakura's temperament was as foul as Tsunade's—while Sasuke was so cool and calm. They changed for each other during the years they were apart, and definitely after the war.

Sasuke didn't even give a damn care to Sakura during their younger years, but during the war and few years after that—before he decided to settle—, Sasuke sure gave his full attention to Sakura. Ino scoffed. Sasuke must had realized his love for Sakura during those years they were apart.

Sasuke and Sakura had the most complicated love story in Ino's opinion.

"Ne, Ino baa-chan," Sarada called, snapping Ino back to the reality. "do you think Mama and Papa will stop fighting any soon?"

Ino silenced for a while and then let out a small sigh. "I honestly don't know, Sarada," she admitted. "but let's just hope they will, okay?"

Sarada let out a small nod and then she nuzzled her head to Ino's neck while her small hands played with the silver necklace Sai gave to Ino when their second marriage anniversary.

 _I'm so letting Inojin woo Sarada!_ , Ino squealed inside.

But then her steps stopped and Sarada didn't unnotice Ino's gasp. And certainly her small ears caught up Ino's curses under her breath, though she couldn't hear clearly.

Whatever curses Ino was muttering, Sarada silently glad she couldn't hear.

Though she was curious why did all of the sudden and out of the blue Ino let out curses.

Sarada peeled her head off Ino's neck and diverted her gaze following Ino's.

Then, she saw them.

A woman with long wavy blue hair, with a little boy in her arms who looked so much alike her dad.

"That homewrecker.."

Oh. So that was the woman who made her parents fought! Sarada's eyes blazed with anger and she squirmed in Ino's eyes.

"Sarada?" Ino asked confusedly.

"Put me down!" Sarada asked.

"O..kay." Ino put Sarada down hesitantly.

Without waiting for any longer, Sarada stomped her little feet towards Amui. Ino gasped. Uh-oh.

Did Sarada hear her curses?

Possibly so.

Ino wanted to pull her hair out. Why in the earth did that woman walk around the city? And to meet Sarada!

"Lady." Sarada called. Her voice was surprisingly calm and cold, something she inherited from her father.

Amui stopped in her track and looked down. Sasui also looked down.

"Are you calling me, little one?" Amui cooed. "Are you lost?"

"Mommy, she's pretty!"

Amui smiled widely at her son. "Do you want to say hello to her, Sasui?"

Sasui eagerly nodded and Amui put her son down. Sasui wasted no time and offered Sarada his hand. "I'm Sasui, nice to meet you. Who are you?"

Sarada didn't bother to shake Sasui's hand. "I'm _Uchiha Sarada_."

Sasui pouted a bit and waved his hand. "You're supposed to shake my hand! And did you just say.. Uchiha?"

Sarada nodded.

"I'm having you as my little sister?" Sasui beamed with happiness. "Great!"

Sarada winced. "What? _You're having me as your little sister_?" From her tone, now Ino knew where the heck Sakura's foul temperament went. She inherited that to her daughter, apparently. Even Sarada's threathening tone was the same as Sakura's.

Ino winced. Yep, Sarada was definitely the child of Sakura. No doubt about it.

But Sasui didn't seem to be bothered. "Yeah! You see, I'm _Uchiha_ Sasui! I was born first before you, so technically I'm your older brother!"

Sarada squinted her eyes and then looked up to Amui. "You're his mother, am I correct?"

Amui nodded. "You're such a cute little thing! I'll be so happy to become your mother!"

Sarada glared. "I don't want _you_ to be my mother. I have Uchiha Sakura as my mother, lady."

Amui laughed. "Oh, so that pink haired woman is pregnant with her second child, eh?" Then Amui looked back at Sarada amusedly. "Don't worry, sweetie, you'll be glad to have me as your mother instead of her."

Now both Ino and Sarada glared hard. " _I don't need a homewrecker to be my mother_." Sarada replied coldly.

Amui froze and Sasui too. Heck, even Ino froze.

 _Oh my, she's truly Sasuke and Sakura's little girl! And to think she's only three! I'm so having Inojin with her!_ , Ino squealed inside.

Amui snapped back and then glared back at Sarada. "Say what, you little—"

"No one talk about my mother like that!" Sasui said angrily to Sarada. "Apologize!"

Sarada glared back at Sasui. He wanted to have a glare contest? Sarada would give you that! "I believe _you_ should apologize instead."

Sasui winced a bit under Sarada's cold glare and harsh tone, but his pride as someone who was much older than her refused to back down. Not to mention he was a much bigger one! And he was a boy! He wouldn't lose to a little girl!

"You insulted my mother!" Sasui yelled. "Apologize right now, or I'll make you sorry!"

"Aw, Sasui.." Amui squealed and Ino rolled her eyes. Really, she couldn't believe how on earth this kind of woman could bear Sasuke's son.

"You'll make me sorry?" Sarada scoffed. Honestly, he threathened her? "With what?"

Now Sasui's pride was insulted. "I am the son of _Uchiha Sasuke_! The greatest shinobi of all time! I'll show you how great I am!"

* * *

"You look like a piece of shit, dobe."

"Dad, you're ugly!"

Naruto groaned. He ruffled Boruto's blond hair and the boy pouted though he quickly settled again in Naruto's arms.

"This is all because of that woman of yours, teme," Naruto growled which earned a glare from Sasuke. "she's the cause of my headache."

"Hn."

"Honestly, how come you wanted to have anything to do with this woman?" Naruto complained. "You're such in a bad mind, you know. Back then."

"Hn."

Naruto growled. "I can't stand her!" he practically burst. "She's so whiny and her son is no better! She thinks herself is so high, just because I put _a personal interest_ on her. Personal interest my ass."

"Hn." Sasuke smirked.

"So, teme, how's Sakura-chan?"

"...Hn."

"I can't understand you, bastard, if you only say that monosyllable word! I'm not your wife, teme!"

"Hn."

"Teme!"

"..She's fine."

"Healthy?"

"Hn."

"I take that as yes. The babies?"

"They're fine."

"How about her mental state?"

"..."

"I take that as bad." Naruto sighed.

"..."

"Got anything to say?" Naruto teased, when he saw Sasuke opened his mouth only to close them again.

"...I miss her."

Now if the situation wasn't like this, Naruto would surely tease Sasuke for that. However, the Nanadaime knew how much Sasuke meant that word, and he also knew that if he teased him for that, Sasuke would surely turn him into a roasted Hokage. So his eyes softened and he patted Sasuke's back.

"And I know she misses you too. You can have 48 hours with her after all of this is done. I'll take care of Sarada for you."

"...Hn."

"Your welcome, teme." Naruto grinned and Sasuke let out his small smirk.

However, their small piece was soon interrupted when suddenly the wall beside Naruto exploded and a body flew passed them. It took Naruto and Sasuke a minute to register that the body belonged to Sasui.

"Cool!" Boruto exclaimed.

"What on earth—"

Naruto's sentence was cut when Sarada stepped through the hole. She was glaring at Sasui hardly, and her fist was glowing with a chakra.

Naruto spit, Boruto widened his eyes and Sasuke stared in disbelieve.

It was not as strong as Sakura's, but Sarada definitely possessed that inhuman strength of her mother. Sasui's cheek was turning blue, a sign that Sarada had hit him good, enough force to make him break through the wall.

"Sasui!" Amui screamed in fear.

"How dare you!" Sasui screamed back and lunged at Sarada. Sarada easily dodged all of his punches and kicks—definitely because sometimes Sasuke and Sarada sparred at their house's backyard.

"Go, Sarada!" Boruto cheered for his crush, obviously impressed by her strength.

"Oh wow," Naruto gaped. "she's really yours and Sakura-chan's."

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk and felt proud towards his little princess. Sure, her sharingan hadn't activated yet, and her punches not nearing Sakura's yet, but she was simply amazing.

She sure had the Uchiha blood in her.

"Enough!" Amui screamed and everyone stilled. Winced too, because her voice was high pitched.

Sarada and Sasui stopped, with their fists met each other. Sasui was glaring at Sarada angrily, while Sarada stared back calmly.

Sasuke smirked again. His heart swell because of proud towards his little girl.

"Sasui! Are you okay, sweetie?" Amui tore Sasui away from Sarada and knelt down, checking up on her son.

At this moment, Sasuke walked towards Sarada. Sarada stared at him blankly, and she reminded Sasuke of Sakura's own blank face. Sasuke knelt down beside her and ruffled her hair.

"That's my girl."

Sarada grinned and blushed, and she lept towards Sasuke's tight hug.

"Oh wow. I'm so having my son with her." Naruto grinned and Sasuke sent him a glare.

Boruto jumped down from his father's arms and ran towards Sarada. "Wow! You're so amazing, Sara-chan!"

Sasuke winced at Sarada's nickname. Just then, Ino also made her face appeared.

"She's something, eh?" she chuckled. "Definitely an Uchiha."

Sasuke couldn't be more proud of Sarada today.

"Sasuke!" Amui protested. "What is the meaning of this? Why is she punching our son like that?"

Before Sasuke could say anything, a soft voice reached his ears.

"What on earth happened here?"

Sasuke looked up and his eyes softened when he saw Sakura. She was standing few feet from him and she looked confused at the hole in the wall, Sasui's bruised face, Amui's angry face, Naruto and Boruto's grinning face, Ino's smirks, and Sasuke's hug with Sarada.

"Mama!" Sarada tore herself away from Sasuke and ran towards her mother. Sakura knelt down and picked Sarada up only to see her face and clothes in dirt.

"Sarada? What did you do? What happened here?"

Sarada gave Sakura a toothy grin. "I show them who's the boss, Mama!"

* * *

 **Done !**

 **I love this chapter ! Take that, Amui !**

 **Go, Sarada, go !**

 **Don't you agree ?**

 **Tell me with your reviews !**

 **:D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, everyone !**

 **I'm back with the twelfth chapter !**

 **Enjoy !**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto**

* * *

Sakura stared at her daughter blankly. Her daughter was still grinning and Sakura looked back at Sasui. She spotted a dark bruise on the boy's cheek. Then she looked back at Sarada's fist.

"Did you punch him, Sarada?" Sakura softly asked.

Sarada nodded eagerly.

"Why would you do that?" Sakura asked while stroking Sarada's hair gently.

Sarada pouted. "His mother makes you and Papa fought, Mama. And he's cocky."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Where did you learn that word?"

"Naruto jii-chan and Ino baa-chan often used that word, especially when they were upset with someone. That word means someone is making you upset, right Mama?" Sarada innocently asked.

Sakura sent her glare to the grinning Naruto and the winking Ino. She then looked back at her daughter.

"Kinda, Sarada," Sakura let out a chuckle. "but listen to me, Sarada. You shouldn't punch Sasui like that."

"What?" Sarada protested. "Why, Mama?"

"It wasn't Sasui's fault." Sakura said. "You shouldn't punch someone who didn't do any wrong."

Sarada tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean, Mama? How come you said he wasn't wrong?"

Sakura sighed and kissed her daughter's nose. "He is just a little boy, Sarada. You can be upset, but you can't punch him."

"Then who should I punch?" Sarada asked. "His homewrecker mother?"

Sakura winced. "Sarada, that is a bad word." Sakura said. "Don't speak of someone like that. Who taught you that word?"

"Inojin told me that word. He overheard Ino baa-chan used that word when she was talking with Sai jii-chan." Sarada said and Sakura sent another glare to Ino who just shrugged. "Mama, she is the reason you and Papa are fighting, right?"

Sakura's heart melted at the sight of the saddened Sarada. Sarada wrapped her tiny hands around Sakura's neck and nuzzled her tiny head to Sakura's chest.

"I don't want you two to fight." Sarada said.

Sasuke's eyes softened and his heart clenched upon hearing Sarada's words. Sakura looked back at him softly and Sasuke was about to go to her side to kiss her and hugged her as tightly as he could.

Which would definitely happen if Amui didn't interrupt.

"Well, thank you for telling you daughter that what she had done was a wrong thing," Amui spat. "but I'm not satisfied yet."

Sakura stared at Amui while Sarada lifted her head and sent a glare towards the blue haired woman. "What did you want?" Sakura asked.

Amui folded her arms in front of her chest. Sasui stood in front of her mother, sending back Sarada a glare. He seemed didn't know that Uchihas had the deadliest glare, especially if their parents were Sasuke and Sakura.

"Your divorce with Sasuke, of course." Amui huffed. "It is an ultimate insult to hurt an Uchiha heir."

Sakura sighed immediately. "I'm getting headache with your 'Uchiha heir'." she groaned. "I'm sure you're aware already, but my daughter is also an heir to the Uchiha clan."

Amui laughed sarcastically. "My son was born first." she simply said. "Which means, he is the first in line, and since he is a boy, the throne will fall to him."

"If he is really your son with Sasuke-kun." Sakura said.

"Of course!" Amui snapped. "He carried the blood of Sasuke's! Look at him! He even shared the same look with Sasuke!"

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Don't get full of yourself." Sakura said with a threathening tone. "I don't know what you did, but until we have proven that Sasui _is_ really Sasuke-kun's son, I say you should stop considering yourself so mighty."

"Are you placing a bet with me?" Amui challenged. "I'll prove to you that Sasui _is_ really Sasuke's son! And then you can say goodbye to your title as his wife!"

"Hey you bi—"

" _I'll_ be the one to prove it," Sakura cut Ino's cursing. "And I swear I'll be fair with it."

"As if." Amui scoffed.

"I am the best medic-nin in all of the five elemental nations," Sakura calmly said. "I knew lots of precise ways to prove it."

To Sakura's slight surprise, she could see fear made itself appeared in Amui's eyes though only for a second.

"Fine." Amui huffed and looked away, without Sakura not noticing the nervous in her eyes.

Sakura looked back at Naruto.

"Hokage-sama, please give me the full authority in handling this case." Sakura said.

Naruto flinched. Sakura rarely called him that, unless she was deadly serious. Naruto nodded. "All yours."

Sakura gave Naruto a smile and then looked back to her daughter. "Sarada, I need you to go back home with Ino baa-chan, okay? I need to talk to your father."

Sasuke widened his eyes a bit. Sakura looked back at Ino. "Ino, can you take my daughter back?"

"Sure thing. Come here, little Sarada." Ino opened up her arms and Sarada moved to hers. "Where should I take her home?"

Sakura didn't answer and made her way to Sasuke. Once she was in front of him, she gave him a smile and intertwined her fingers with his. She started to walk away before she stopped a bit and turned her head to Ino.

"To the Uchiha compound."

* * *

Sasuke followed Sakura in silence. He didn't dare to say anything and he just waited for Sakura to start saying anything. He looked down to their intertwined fingers, and he couldn't help but smiled. How much he missed her.

Though this silence was starting to kill him silently.

This is the first time an Uchiha hated silence.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura called and Sasuke tightened his fingers, showing her that he was listening. "I'm sorry."

Sasuke stopped walking as Sakura did too. She refused to look back at him, so Sasuke did what he should do.

He placed his other hand on her chin, tilting her head up to look at him. He could see her eyes were filled with regrets, sadness, and of course, love. He could feel how much she missed him, as much as he missed her. Her eyes were starting to get watery, so he leaned in and kissed her. Gently and passionately.

Sakura kissed him back and sobbed quietly. Sasuke pulled back and kissed her tears.

"Why would you be sorry?" Sasuke asked softly. "I should be the one who said that."

Sakura shook her head softly. She put a hand on the back of Sasuke's neck and pulled him close to kiss him. Sasuke immediately sank into her kiss, and Sakura put every regret she felt and how sorry she was into the kiss.

They pulled back when they needed the air. Sakura's tears were falling some more, and she couldn't help but sobbed.

Sasuke pulled his wife closer and hugged her and Sakura burried her face on Sasuke's chest. She cried badly.

"I'm so sorry," she said between her sobs. "I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have walked away and made everything so hard between us. I should have stayed with you and deal with that woman together. I'm so sorry, Sasuke-kun. I'm sorry."

Sasuke ran his fingers on Sakura's hair to sooth her. "Sakura, you're not wrong. You don't have to say sorry to me. I should be the one who said sorry." Sasuke hugged her tighter. "I'm sorry I put you into this mess."

Sakura shook her head again. "You don't remember her," Sakura sobbed. "you don't know her and I know how surprised you are to see Sasui. I—I should have believed you, but part of my heart believed the otherwise."

Sasuke's body stiffened. "What are you talking about, Sakura?"

Sakura's cry got harder. "I thought you'll leave me behind! I was so scared—I thought you cheated on me! And then I realized that you had met her years before you love me, and I thought—I thought you want her in your life, instead of me." Sakura shivered. "I know how stupid that sounds Sasuke-kun, and I know I shouldn't blame you. I know I shouldn't matter your past, but I can't help being jealous towards Amui! When I thought someone had taken your _first_ , I can't help but feeling angry! I'm so sorry!"

Sasuke stayed silent for awhile to absorb Sakura's rant and then let out a chuckle. That chuckle quickly became a soft laughter.

Sakura pulled her face and looked at her husband confusedly. Tears were still running down from her jade eyes and Sasuke let out another chuckle.

"Sa—Sasuke-kun.."

"Silly," Sasuke leaned in and kissed her chastely. "you're such a silly wife." He kissed her again, this time a bit longer. "I think you have shared dobe's idiocy." This time, he kissed her hard.

"W—what?" Sakura asked in deep blush. "I—I don't—"

"Sakura, did you know how happy I am to hear you were jealous of Amui?" Sasuke smirked. "I got so nervous during our first year of marriage. You know how insecure I am with our relationship. I had done many bad things in the past, and I was afraid it would ruin our marriage. I was afraid I'd lose you Sakura, and I couldn't bear the thought. So, imagine how happy I am to hear you were jealous."

"That didn't give you a reason to laugh." Sakura pouted.

Sasuke kissed her nose. "That was because you were being silly. You know how happy I am with you, especially with Sarada and these twins," he smiled. "so I won't ever trade this with anything else. I love you Sakura, and I can only love you."

"Y—yeah, but still.."

"And don't concern yourself with that Amui, okay?" Sasuke put his forehead on Sakura's. "I won't marry her no matter what."

"But if Sasui _is_ really your son—"

"I won't marry her," Sasuke cut firmly. "I'll pay for his life to show my responsibility, but I won't marry her. I won't and don't want to have another wife except you."

"But—"

"My decision is final," Sasuke kissed her forehead. "now let's go home, shall we? I bet Sarada wants to see us. Oh, and Sakura?"

Sakura looked up to her husband.

"I miss you so much." Sasuke whispered.

Sakura blushed but she nodded. "And I miss you so much too."

Sasuke smirked. "So today, I'll be having you to myself for all night."

Sakura blushed some more. Really, with Sasuke around, she couldn't stop blushing like her teenager days. "Pervert." she mumbled.

* * *

 **Done !**

 **Finally, they are back together !**

 ***sigh* Writing this fic makes me want to have someone as sweet as Sasuke..**

 **Oh well, what do you guys think ?**

 **I'll be waiting for your reviews !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello, everyone !**

 **I'm back with the thirteenth chapter !**

 **Enjoy !**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto**

* * *

"Sarada, sweetie, stop eating your chocolate, dear."

It was a beautiful morning after Valentine's day, and Sakura was sitting on the dinner table with her family. She baked some chocolates—100% made from dark chocolate, because _both_ Sasuke and Sarada hated sweets—at Ino's home yesterday. Upon her reconciliation with Sasuke, Sakura brought them back home.

So now, Sarada was eating her second piece of chocolate, and ignored her breakfast completely.

"Sarada sweetie." Sakura gently called. The young mother tried to take back the chocolate from Sarada's munching mouth only to have Sarada evaded her hand. The young Uchiha turned her head away, bringing the half piece of the chocolate further from Sakura.

"Let her eat, Sakura."

Sakura turned her head and faced her dearest handsome husband, Uchiha Sasuke, who was also eating his third piece of chocolate deliciously.

"She's not eating her breakfast at all, Sasuke-kun." Sakura huffed.

"I think your chocolate is better than the breakfast." Sasuke simply replied.

"It's not good for her health." Sakura retorted. And then her eyes caught Sasuke's hand was about to take another piece of chocolate. She swatted her husband's hand softly. "No more." Sakura said and took the box away.

"Mama! I still want some more!" Sarada protested. She had finished her chocolate piece, and now her mouth was covered with chocolate.

Sakura shook her head. She closed the box and put it inside her bag. "No. Nuh-uh. I only baked 12 of them, and you two had nearly eaten half of them."

Sasuke scoffed. "You made them for us."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "No, I didn't. Who said so?"

Sasuke nearly choked. He looked at his pink haired wife. "Wait. What? Didn't you bake them for us?"

"Yeah, Mama!" Sarada looked at her mother with her big onyx eyes. "Those are for us only, right? Yesterday was Valentine's day!"

"Look here you two," Sakura put her hands on her hips. "I _did_ bake them for you, but not _only_ for you two. I have three colleagues who also love to eat bitter things!"

At this, both Sasuke and Sarada _stared_ at Sakura in disbelieve. Sarada pouted and Sasuke gave a scowl. Sakura wanted to laugh at their expressions, but decided to keep her laugh inside.

"So now, go and eat your breakfasts." Sakura said.

The two Uchihas reluctantly picked up their spoons and started eating.

* * *

"You're not giving my chocolates away."

Sakura turned and faced Sasuke who was standing at their bedroom's door frame. He crossed his hands across his chest and scowled.

Sakura laughed and put on her doctor coat on. "I promised them I'll bake them some this year."

"Go bake some more." Sasuke said.

Sakura laughed again. "Sasuke-kun, I actually have to give them _yesterday_. Besides, what's with you and this possessiveness of yours over the chocolates? So un-Sasuke like."

Sasuke dropped his hands and walked towards his wife. His scowl was still on. "Their not sweet." he simply said.

Sakura let out a soft laugh. "Though chocolates _meant_ to be sweet."

"I hate sweets," Sasuke cupped Sakura's face using both of his hands. He started to lean closer. "though you're the only sweets I can't get enough of."

He kissed her passionately. Sakura kissed back immediately and the two stayed like that for a few more seconds before breaking away to catch some air.

Sasuke put his forehead on hers, the two of them slightly panting.

"I'm not going to give you back the chocolates just because you kissed me." Sakura laughed.

Sasuke scowled. "Hn."

Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck and playfully tugged his hair. "Oh stop scowling, Uchiha."

"You're an Uchiha." Sasuke smirked.

Sakura laughed and nuzzled her head on Sasuke's neck. The Uchiha patriarch wrapped his hands around his wife's waist, pulling them closer and hugged her tight.

He could feel Sakura's baby bump against his abs. Sasuke moved a hand from Sakura's waist to caress her stomach softly.

"They're healthy." Sasuke smiled against Sakura's hair. Even without the sharingan, he could feel his twins' chakras clearly. Sasuke was so happy right now.

"Of course they're healthy." Sakura chuckled. "Their mother is the one and only Uchiha Sakura."

Sasuke also let out a soft chuckle. The two stayed like that, surrounded by a pleasant silence with Sasuke kept caressing Sakura's baby bump.

"Mama? Papa?" Sarada peeked from the outside. Her parents turned their heads to face her. "Naruto jii-chan is here. Can I please go and play over at his house?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes a bit. "With whom?"

Before Sarada could answer, Naruto made himself appeared. "Good morning, teme!" he grinned happily. "And good morning, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura laughed. "Good morning too, Naruto."

"Hn."

"Jeez, thanks for the warm welcome, teme." Naruto scoffed. Then he turned his attention to the little Uchiha. "So? Did you get their so called permission?"

Sarada gave her best big puppy eyes to her parents. Sakura squealed and tore herself away from Sasuke. She walked towards her daughter and crouched down to meet her eyes. She gave her a bear hug.

"Go ahead, sweetie," Sakura chuckled. "I'll pick you up after my shift today."

Sarada returned her mother's hug and jumped slightly. "Yeay!"

Sasuke's inside felt warm upon seeing Sarada's happy eyes behind her glasses. He walked toward them and knelt beside Sakura, patting Sarada's head. "Have fun. Keep yourself away from that dobe's son though."

"Hey!" Naruto protested. "My kid got a name, teme!"

Sarada lifted her head up from her mother's neck and looked at Sasuke confusedly. "But Papa, I'm playing with Boruto!"

Sakura laughed, Naruto grinned, and Sasuke scowled.

"Then, no." Sasuke said. "You're not going to play over at _his_ house."

"Papa!" Sarada protested.

"No is a no." Sasuke sternly said. "Unless you play with Himawari, I'm not letting you over to dobe's house."

"But Himawari is just a year old!" Sarada protested.

"I don't care."

"And Inojin and Shikadai are also coming over!" Sarada kept protesting.

Sasuke's eyes twitched upon hearing the two boys' names. "Then, it's obviously a no."

"Papa!" Sarada voiced her objection. Sasuke looked back at his little girl sternly. Hell no! He wouldn't let his princess played with a bunch of boys!

"Mama.." Sarada tugged her mother's long hair sadly.

Sakura laughed. "Oh, go ahead and play, sweetie. Don't mind your father." Sakura pulled away to kiss her daughter's forehead. "Just remember to be very careful, and don't get yourself into trouble."

Sasuke's eyes twitched again and now he glared at Sakura.

"Oh yes! Yes!" Sarada jumped lightly and kissed her mother's cheek. "I won't get into trouble!" She then turned her head to face a grinning Naruto. "Can we _please_ go now, Naruto jii-chan?" Sarada emphasized.

Naruto laughed out good upon seeing Sasuke's expression and scooped Sarada into his arms. "Let's go. Boruto will be very _very_ happy."

Naruto quickly transported himself away from the Uchiha manor and back to his own manor, leaving a scowling Sasuke and a laughing Sakura inside.

"Oh my, you're such a protective father!" Sakura said after she stopped laughing. She _giggled_ instead.

"Shut up." Sasuke pulled his wife closer and shut her up by kissing her.

"I need to go." Sakura said breathlessly, pulling away slightly. "Or Tsunade-sama will kill me."

Sasuke smirked and kissed his wife one more time. "Be safe."

Sakura gave Sasuke a smile—a smile that Sasuke truly loved—and nodded. "Have fun today, Sasuke-kun. Whatever you're going to do."

* * *

Sasuke _was clearly_ _not_ having fun. Earlier today, just after he had finished buying groceries,—Sakura asked him to do it, because she was going to be late for work—out of nowhere, a pack of girls suddenly surround him. He inwardly cursed.

He knew what this was. Just like old times. Surrounded by a bunch of fan girls. He sighed and scowled, and that didn't make the girls scattered away. Instead, they squealed and some of them _fainted_.

For Uchiha's sake, he was married! Already had a daughter and was currently expecting a twin! Couldn't these girls find some other guy to be fawned over to? Because honestly, them surrounding him caused him to take not more than two steps in a minute.

This was slowly driving him crazy.

Just then, his best friend—okay, he admitted that Naruto was his best friend and also his brother. He would never _ever_ going to say that out loud, though—came to him. He inwardly sighed in relief. He was about to be free from his _annoying_ fan girls, when his best friend asked him to come with him and Naruto literally gave him a bad news.

"Teme! I asked you here to help me not scowling!" Naruto protested.

A vein popped in Sasuke's brain. "Dobe," he growled. " _you asked me to help you taking care of your goddamn paperwork_."

"Well, yeah, I mean, these paperwork are a little bit handy, and I need help!" Naruto spat. "So get your chicken butt move to work, and goddamn help me!"

" _This could take a whole day_." Sasuke growled nastier. " _If I couldn't make it back to my home before sunset, I swear dobe, I'll—_ "

"I goddamn saved you from that freak fan girls of yours!" Naruto growled back. His hand was signing the paperwork in lightning speed. "You owe me for that, so stop complaining and WILL YOU JUST HELP ME SORTING THESE THINGS OUT?!"

Sasuke clicked his tongue but didn't argue anymore. Naruto had helped him over and over, and this time, he wanted to pay him back. "Alright, fine." Sasuke hissed. "Don't shout. You'll make me deaf."

Naruto growled again but his hand was moving faster. Sasuke sorted the paperwork faster. He couldn't understand just how come Shikamaru could give Naruto this much of paperwork. Or maybe Naruto was just too lazy to do them, and now they were piled up hideously.

Sasuke didn't work alone. Naruto gave him eight clones of himself to also do the work. But no matter what, the paperwork piles weren't getting any shorter.

Sasuke cursed inside. First, fan girls. And now? Paperwork. Well, it wasn't like Sasuke didn't have any paperwork, being an ANBU Chief. _But he had never let his paperwork piled up_. And Naruto? He clearly shared a different principle.

Just when Sasuke thought his day couldn't get any worse, _someone burst into Naruto's room, yelling_. And what almost snapped Sasuke's insanity out of his body was that _he knew the voice_.

"Hokage-sama!"

Naruto groaned loudly and banged his head on his table. Out of all times, why now?

"Hokage-sama, I want you to punish the villagers badly! THEY MOCKED MY SON AGAIN!"

"SHUT UP, WOMAN."

Amui turned her head and faced a _very_ pissed Uchiha Sasuke. But instead of cowering in fear, Amui broke into a very wide smile.

"Sasuke!" She threw her arms around Sasuke and hugged him. Only to have her body pushed away by Sasuke rather harshly. He gave her a cold stare.

"What is it now, Amui-san?" Naruto rubbed his temple and sighed. Just when his brain was about to split in half because of his paperwork, _Amui had to barge in and made his day worse_.

"THEY MOCKED SASUI!" Amui was back in her complaining mode. "HOW DARE THEY INSULTED MY SON?!"

"Don't shout." Naruto complained. "I'm not deaf, and without you shouting, I can hear you perfectly.

Sasuke inwardly scoffed. Who shouted earlier before the woman came? But because Sasuke _was_ Sasuke, he turned his head back to the waiting paperwork, obviously didn't care.

"But they insulted me!" Sasui made himself appeared. Even though he was crying, he looked very pissed.. and _hurt_.

"What did they say this time?" Naruto asked, melted a bit upon seeing the child's eyes.

"THEY SAID SASUI IS NOT THE HEIR OF UCHIHA!" Naruto and Sasuke winced. "HOW DARE THEY!"

"They wouldn't say that if _you_ didn't keep bragging about Sasui being an Uchiha's heir." Naruto rubbed his poor ears.

"BUT SASUI'S SASUKE'S SON!" Amui yelled.

"I said don't shout Amui-san." Naruto repeated.

"HOKAGE-SAMA!"

Now Sasuke's insanity gone completely. "SHUT UP, WOMAN." he hissed.

"Sasuke!" Amui whined. "This is so unfair for me! They keep calling me whore! A WHORE! And they keep insulting Sasui!"

Sasuke glared at the whining woman. "I said shut up."

"Marry me already, Sasuke!" Amui grabbed Sasuke's arm and whined. "Show them that we are a family!"

"GO MARRY SOMEONE ELSE AND STAY OUT OF MY LIFE." Sasuke said with venom in his voice. He shook Amui off and the blue haired woman pouted.

Just then, Sasui tugged his mother's sleeve and voiced out a suggestion. "Mommy, if I could beat Sarada, would I be the heir of Uchiha rightfully?"

Naruto's face paled, Sasuke looked at Sasui in disbelieve, and Amui beamed with happiness. "Why yes!" she said happily.

"Boy, you really think you can up against _my daughter_?" Sasuke scoffed.

"Stop with the idea, Sasui," Naruto coughed. "that's a bad one."

"I'm not scared of her," Sasui stated firmly. "And she's a girl."

Sasuke snorted. "The last time I checked, _the girl_ punched you good."

Naruto wanted to laugh, but he didn't. His lips formed a thin line, stopping himself from laughing good.

"I won't make the same mistake," Sasui replied, though his face was red from embarrassment. "this time, I'll show her what I'm capable of."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow in amusement. This kid got some guts, Sasuke admitted that. But he was obviously stupid too.

"Uhm, Sasui, I don't think it's a good idea.." Naruto reasoned. The Nanadaime knew —apart from Sasuke and Sakura of course—what Sarada was capable of very well. She got _both_ Sasuke and Sakura's blood in her, and that literally meant bad news.

If Naruto wanted to be honest, _only_ Boruto and Himawari—who got his blood running inside—that could stood a chance against Sarada.

The others? Well, let's just say _it was a bad idea to challenge Uchiha Sarada_.

Naruto glanced at his best friend/brother and to his horror, Sasuke _smirked_. Before he could say anything, Sasuke opened his mouth.

"Very well," The Uchiha patriarch smirked in amusement. "let's see how good you are against my daughter."

Amui beamed—completely oblivious—and Naruto slammed his palm against his forehead. _This was such a bad day_.

* * *

 **Done !**

 **So, what do you think ?**

 **Tell me with your reviews ~**

 **P.S. : Look forward to Sarada vs Sasui !**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello, everyone !**

 **I'm back with the fourteenth chapter !**

 **Here's Sarada vs Sasui !**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **P.S. : I hope the sparring part is good written :)**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto**

* * *

"Have you gone crazy, Sasuke-kun?!"

Sasuke winced at his wife's rather high pitched voice. Right now, he was with Sakura in her office. He told her what had happened to him today. At first, Sakura laughed out loud when he told her about his fan girls and the paperwork Naruto gave him. But when he told her about Amui barged into Naruto's office to protest to him and Sasui's sparring proposal, Sakura's mood dropped down fast.

"Sarada can handle him, Sakura." Sasuke calmly said.

"I know that!" Sakura growled. "But _you_ shouldn't agree! Sarada is only three, Sasuke-kun! THREE! She's still just a little girl, and she is going to spar with an EIGHT YEARS OLD BOY!"

"She can handle him." Sasuke repeated.

"I heard what you've said, Uchiha!" Sakura growled. With her second pregnancy on the way, her mood swings were worse. "But what if Sarada was hurt? What if Sasui hurt her badly? What if she was injured? HE GOT YOUR BLOOD, SASUKE-KUN!"

"He doesn't." Sasuke growled. "He's not my son, Sakura."

Now Sakura's anger was washed away with fear. She started sobbing. "What if Sarada.."

Sasuke smiled at his wife's mood swings and hugged her. "Sarada will be okay, Sakura," Sasuke kissed his wife's head. "she's an Uchiha. And the top of that, she's _our_ daughter."

* * *

"A spar?" Sarada asked innocently as she was eating her dinner with her parents. Sakura looked down and bit her lower lip to prevent her from crying. Her daughter didn't focus on her. The little Uchiha focused on her father who was nodding.

"With whom, Papa?" Sarada asked while munching a slice of tomato.

"Sasui." Sasuke answered and put a slice of tomato into his mouth.

Upon hearing the boy's name, Sarada pouted. "The homewrecker's son."

Instead of feeling disapproved, Sasuke was _amused_. "Yes, him." he nodded again. "Though you have to stop using that word, little princess. It's a bad word."

"Understand, Papa." Sarada giggled and ate another slice of tomato. "Okay. I'll spar with him."

Sasuke patted his daughter's head. "That's my girl. Show him what you got, okay?"

"Definitely." Sarada emphasized by stabbing another slice of tomato with her fork.

Sakura couldn't help but smiled at her daughter in an awe. She mentally scolded herself. Why did she doubt her daughter that much? Of course Sarada could handle Sasui! Sarada was her and Sasuke's daughter!

She got the blood of two Sannin's apprentices inside of her. She got the perfect chakra control and she had the blood of Uchiha. _Of course_ , she could handle Sasui.

Just then, Sakura suddenly remembered something.

"Oh! That's right, I have a surprise for both of you!" Sakura happily said.

Both Sasuke and Sarada looked at her in a confused look.

Sakura smiled widely. "As you both know, I'm pregnant with twins. But guess what? The twins are _boys_! We're having _two_ Uchiha boys!"

It took Sarada a minute to fully understand her mother's news and she squealed in happiness. She jumped down from her chair and quickly came to her mother's side to run her tiny palms on her mother's stomach. It took Sasuke two minutes before he let out a wide smile—of course his smile was reserved to his family only—and joined Sarada at Sakura's other side. He dropped his head down and leaned in to kiss Sakura again and again, while his hand softly caressing Sakura's belly.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto couldn't believe that this was happening. He was currently at Team Seven's usual training ground, leaving his clones and Shikamaru behind to deal with his paperwork. Uzumaki—previously Hyuuga—Hinata was standing beside him, his arm wrapped around her waist protectively, while Hinata clasped her hands together in worry. Boruto was standing in front of his parents, his hand was holding Himawari's—his two years younger sister—hand tightly.

Beside Hinata, stood Hatake Kakashi, the Team Seven's mentor. Going against his usual self, he was standing without holding his orange book. His gaze locked on the face of Uchiha Sarada.

Beside Naruto, stood Uchiha Sasuke who was standing rather calmly. His arm was wrapping Uchiha Sakura's waist protectively, while his other hand softly caressing his pregnant wife's belly. Sakura was staring at her daughter in deep worries and also confidence.

Across them, stood Amui who was standing in anticipation and amusement.

Between the adults—and the two Hokage's kids—stood Uchiha Sarada and Sasui.

The two of them stared at each other, without a word. Because of the apparent height's difference, Sarada looked up to meet Sasui's gaze and the eight years old boy looked down to stare his opponent, a three years old girl.

"Are you two ready?" Kakashi lifted up his hand. Both Sarada and Sasui nodded. Kakashi nodded too and brought his hand down. "Start."

Sasui quickly ran to Sarada who was standing calmly and immediately launched his punches and kicks. Amui was cheering her son in high spirit.

"That's it, Sasui!" Amui yelled. "Kick! Punch! Kick again!"

Sarada calmly dodged Sasui's attacks, though she was much shorter than him and much younger. She could even block few of Sasui's attacks, if she wasn't fast enough to dodge.

Sasui launched another punch before he jumped backwards. Sarada quickly took the opportunity and jumped at him, launching her own punches and kicks.

She was completely fine fighting someone who was much bigger than her, considering Sakura trained her often. Even when her mother was pregnant, the two of them still trained sometimes.

If Sarada could hold her ground against her mother, she could stand her ground against Sasui.

Sasui put an arm behind his waist, and drew few shurikens. His mother had given him a pouch filled with ninja weapons the night before. Sasui threw the shurikens at Sarada who quickly dodged them. Though two of the shurikens managed to graze her arms.

"Sarada-chan!" Naruto yelped and Hinata grew more worried.

"Watch, dobe." Sasuke calmly said. Sakura bit her inner cheeks to strengthen herself.

"Sara-chan!" Boruto called in worry.

"I'm fine." Sarada said and took a deep breath. With her smart brain, Sarada was finished in analyzing Sasui's taijutsu abilities. The boy sure had powerful punches and kicks, but he was lack of coordination.

Sarada glanced at her grazed arms. Seemed like the boy mastered in throwing the ninja weapons quite a bit too.

"I guess you're not just talking big huh." Sarada said and Sasui drew a kunai from his pouch. He kept his gaze locked on her. "I thought Papa was lying to me when he told me _you_ wanted to spar with me."

"If I could beat you, I would be the rightful heir of the Uchiha clan." Sasui readied his kunai. "And everyone could stop mocking my mom and me."

"Aw, Sasui.." Amui squealed in awe.

Sarada's left leg took a step forward and she readied her stance. "We'll see about that."

Sasui wasted no time and launched himself at Sarada again. Sarada knew she couldn't block Sasui's kunai bare handed, so she drew a kunai from the small pouch around her back waist. Earlier this morning, Sasuke gave her a kunai to help her in defending herself.

Thank goodness, Sasuke had taught his little girl how to use kunai.

Sarada blocked Sasui's attack perfectly. The two children quickly engaged in the kunai battle. From a normal person's view, it was really hard to believe that one of the children was merely three years old while the other was just eight years old.

"He's good, teme," Naruto said to Sasuke. "I think the first time Sarada-chan punched him good really made its lesson to him."

"Hn."

"If he got your blood inside of him, I wouldn't be surprised!" Naruto said and he was rewarded with Sasuke's sharp glare. "I mean, look at those two! They looked like _you and Sakura-chan_ when you two sparred!"

"Dobe." Sasuke spat in warning.

Naruto chuckled but then watched the spar again in seriousness. The attacks were more aggressive right now. Not only the kunais, now the punches and kicks were back again.

Sasui managed to punch Sarada's stomach, making the little girl fell down on the ground quite hard. Sasui wasted no time and quickly thrust his kunai at Sarada.

"Sarada!"

Sarada blinked out of pain and quickly back to focus when her mother's voice reached her ears. She quickly lifted her body up and jumped backwards, avoiding Sasui's kunai completely. Then, she kicked Sasui's chest rather hard, sending the boy few feets back.

The two of them looked at each other, panting. Scratches were all over their bodies and sweat were glistening their faces.

"You're strong, huh?" Sasui smirked. "Truly befitting the heiress of Uchiha."

Sarada made no comment.

Sasui kept his gaze at Sarada and to everyone's surprise,—except Amui—Sasui's onyx eyes slowly turned into red eyes with three tomoes.

 _Sharingan_.

"WHAT?!" Naruto yelped in surprise. Even Sasuke widened his eyes.

Sasui wasted no time and quickly made hand seals. Sarada's eyes widened as she recognizes the hand seals. Her father once told her about those seals. Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger.. That's—

" _Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu_!" Sasui let out a giant fireball from his mouth.

Out of surprise, Sarada didn't manage to avoid the attack and was sent backwards, until her little back slammed against a tree hard. She crouched on the ground, coughing. Her clothes were burned quite badly.

"Sarada-chan!" Naruto yelled in worry.

"No, don't Naruto!" Sakura stopped him.

"But Sakura-chan.."

"This is Sarada's battle," Sakura sternly looked at Naruto. "I know she can do it. She's mine and Sasuke-kun's after all."

Naruto gritted his teeth, but decided to stay back. Though he looked at his goddaughter in great worry.

"What do you think about that, huh?" Sasui smirked. "The sharingan and the Great Fireball Jutsu. You can't do that, can you?"

Sarada coughed again before lifted her head up to return Sasui's smug gaze with her own cold gaze. She slowly stood up.

Sasuke stared at Sasui in disbelieve. The boy had sharingan and even the Great Fireball Jutsu? _The hell_?

Beside him, Sakura drew her eyebrows together in worry and confusion. Sasui had the sharingan and that technique? But..

Sarada launched herself at Sasui and Sasui quickly made the hand seals again.

" _Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu_!" Sasui let out his second fireball. Right before she took the hit, Sarada made her own hand seals.

When the fire was down, Sarada was down on the ground, didn't move an inch.

"Sara-chan!" Boruto called in worry.

Sasui's smirk widened. "Defeated, huh?"

To his surprise, Sarada's body was covered in a white smoke suddenly. When the smoke was gone, Sarada's body was replaced with a burnt wood.

"What—"

"Up here."

Sasui looked up and instantly, his face met Sarada's punch. He was quickly thrown backwards, even rolling a bit.

"My son!" Amui yelped.

Sasui growled in pain while his nose was bleeding. Surely, it wasn't broken, though he was somewhat sure his nose was fractured. He stared at Sarada hatefully, his sharingan's tomoes were spinning in anger.

"What? Need some more punches?" Sarada asked coldly.

Sasui let out a growl and launched back his punches and kicks. He knew that his chakra was running low. Activating and controlling the sharingan, plus using the Great Fireball Jutsu twice in a row, were ripping his chakra from his own body. He could feel his body was slowly getting numb.

Sarada was no better. She used too much punches and kicks, and not to mention a little healing on her burnt wounds. For someone as little as her, even if she was an Uchiha with a great chakra control, Sarada was starting to lose her ground. She could barely feel her legs anymore.

But Sarada readied herself to counter Sasui's attacks.

Though before the two could exchange another punch at each other, Kakashi interrupted them by putting his index fingers on each of their foreheads.

"What—Get your finger away, old man!" Sasui growled.

"Kakashi ji-chan.." Sarada called.

"Now, now," Kakashi cut. "you two are clearly chakra depleted. So I, as the judge, will be ending the spar here."

"I'm still capable of—" Sasui trailed off and starting to fall down, as his chakra was at the most minimum level.

Right before he fell flat, Sakura caught him and immediately healed him. Though few seconds after that, Sasui's eyes were snapped open. Upon seeing Sakura was healing him, Sasui quickly tore himself away from Sakura. And Amui hurried to his side.

"Hands off me, woman!" Sasui growled and hugged Amui.

"Yeah! Hands off my son!" Amui added.

Sakura made no comment and hurriedly over to her daughter to heal her. Sarada let her mother's warm chakra healed her. She opened her eyes slowly and she was rewarded with Sakura's bear hug.

"Sarada! I'm so so _so_ proud of you!" Sarada kissed her daughter over and over.

Sarada hugged her mother back. "I'm sorry I'm lost."

"Lost?" Kakashi's eyes crinkled in amusement. "It's a draw, sweetheart."

Both Sarada and Sasui looked up at Kakashi.

"WHAT?!" Sasui protested. "How come it's a draw?!"

"I'm the judge, aren't I? And I decided it's a draw." Kakashi coolly said.

"Not fair!" Amui protested back. "Clearly, my son _defeated_ her!"

"Nope." Kakashi shook his head. "The two of them were both chakra depleted, and were down at the same time. I saw that. So it's a draw."

"But my son has the sharingan! And the fireball!" Amui protested again.

"Doesn't matter." Kakashi retorted. "The whole point of this spar is to see who can bring down whom first, not who activated sharingan and used the fireball technique first."

"Sara-chan!" Boruto ran to Sarada with Himawari cutely followed. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, Boruto." Sarada smiled.

"You're so cool!" Boruto grinned. "I can't wait until you become my wife!"

Upon hearing Boruto, the adults—minus Amui and Sasuke of course—laughed.

"Save your dream for the other world, kid." Sasuke spat.

"You heard that, teme?!" Naruto grinned widely. "We are so becoming in-laws!"

"Keep dreaming." Sasuke scoffed.

"Which reminds me, Amui-san," Naruto turned his attention to the huffing Amui. "how come Sasui could use the sharingan? And the fireball?"

"Because Sasui is Sasuke's son, and the rightful heir of Uchiha!" Amui replied harshly. "Now you got your so-called proof!"

"But—"

"No. Wait." Sakura cut. "Until I said so, you still can't force your idea of Sasui being Sasuke-kun's son."

"Oh please!" Amui growled. "Just accept the fact!"

"No. I got the full authority, remember?" Sakura replied. "Until _I_ am the one who tell the Hokage that Sasui _is_ indeed Sasuke-kun's son, don't say a word about it."

"You're just jealous!"

"No." Sakura sternly said.

"Admit it!"

"Shut up, woman." Sasuke growled which effectively shut Amui's mouth. He then turned to face Sakura.

"I know that you're thinking about something." Sasuke said while taking Sarada from Sakura. Sarada instantly wrapped her tiny arms around Sasuke's neck and fell asleep, out of exhaustion.

Sasuke patted his daughter's head softly and his heart was swelled up from proud.

"Yeah." Sakura softly admitted.

"Mind to tell me?"

"Me too, Sakura-chan!" Naruto whispered rather loudly, leaving his wife and Kakashi handled his two children.

Sakura nodded. "Something's weird with Sasui's chakra."

"What? Why?" Naruto asked.

"You two can sensed Amui's chakra, right?" Sakura asked which was replied by two nods. "If Sasui is Sasuke-kun _and_ Amui's son, then Sasui's chakra should be a mix of Sasuke-kun's and Amui's. Just like Sarada's is a mix of mine and Sasuke-kun's."

Another two nods.

"When Sasui first used the fireball, I found something was strange with his chakra. I don't know what though, until I caught him and tried to heal him earlier." Sakura said.

Two nods again.

"Sasui's chakra isn't a mix of Sasuke-kun's and Amui's." Sakura narrowed her eyes in confusion. " _His chakra is exactly the same as Sasuke-kun's_."

* * *

 **Done !**

 **This is the longest chapter so far, I'm quite impressed at myself !**

 **Teehee !**

 **So, what do you think ?**

 **Tell me with your reviews :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello, everyone !**

 **I'm back with the fifteenth chapter !**

 **Hope you enjoy :)**

 **P.S. : I gotta be honest with you guys.. This if is reaching its end..**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto**

* * *

Two months later..

"Found anything new, forehead?" Ino asked while sitting in front of Sakura and stared at her best friend. The pregnant Uchiha matriarch was now in her sixth month.

"No." Sakura sighed. "Two months, and I still can't figure out why Sasui's chakra is the same as Sasuke-kun's."

"Ne, Sakura-chan," Hinata called. "do you think Sasui might be.. Sasuke-san's _clone_?"

Both Sakura and Ino froze. The aura around the three girls who were occupying Sakura's office grew tense.

"Clone?" Ino repeated.

"Well, if—if Sasui's chakra is exactly the same.." Hinata trailed off.

"That's a possibility." Sakura said quietly. "Then I need his blood sample, and his DNA sample."

"Which is another task." Ino said. "The boy is as annoying as his mother, and as troublesome as his mother."

Sakura let out a tired sigh. "I still wonder how come he could be _that_ noisy if he was truly _Sasuke-kun_ 's clone."

"By the way forehead, it's a really beautiful necklace." Ino cooed.

Sakura looked down, and she saw her necklace glinting. She looked back at the somewhat awestruck Ino and grinned.

"Made from pure white gold, pig." Sakura grinned.

"Damn you." Ino growled. "Stop grinning, forehead!"

"But it's really beautiful Sakura-chan," Hinata smiled sincerely. "it suits you perfectly."

Sakura smiled back and looked down at her necklace.

Her birthday gift from her husband a month ago.

 _Sasuke slowly opened his eyes. A streak of the morning sunlight made its way through the Uchiha manor's thick blue curtains. Sasuke blinked his sleepiness away and looked down at his sleeping wife._

 _Sakura was sleeping with her head on his chest and Sasuke's hands wrapped firmly around her waist. They had made love yesterday, and just like any other times when they did it during her pregnancy, Sasuke was being awfully gentle and soft._

 _Sasuke smiled lovingly and brought a hand from her waist to run through her hair. She stirred and opened her eyes sleepily._

 _Sasuke kissed her nose to greet her._

 _"Good morning too, Sasuke-kun." Sakura replied softly._

 _Sasuke brought his hand which was running through Sakura's hair down, to caress her pregnant belly slowly. She was in her fifth month right now, and her belly was getting bigger._

 _Sasuke brought her closer—as close as she could with her big belly—and leaned in to kiss her passionately. They broke apart for a moment to catch some air before Sasuke claimed her lips again._

 _The couple kept kissing for another minutes before Sakura let out a giggle._

 _"What makes you so loving this morning, hm?" she teased._

 _Sasuke smirked and kissed her one more time before tore himself away a bit to take something from the table beside their bed._

 _Sakura followed his gestures with a questioning look. Sasuke turned his body to face his wife again, this time his hand holding a white long box._

 _"What's that, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked._

 _Sasuke didn't say anything and just thrust the box to her. Confused, Sakura took the box and opened it._

 _She gasped upon seeing the thing inside the box. It was a very beautiful necklace, made from pure white gold. The necklace glinted even when there was only a minimum light. Right at the middle of the chain, the Uchiha clan symbol dangled._

 _"Oh my.." Sakura said breathlessly. She carefully took the necklace out. "This is so beautiful.."_

 _"It's the exact copy of my mother's own necklace." Sasuke said. "I want you to have it. To show everyone that you're the Uchiha matriarch."_

 _Sakura's eyes became teary. "This is so beautiful.. I love it! Thank you, Sasuke-kun!"_

 _Sasuke smiled and leaned in to kiss her again. "Happy birthday, Sakura." he said before he claimed her lips._

"Aw, I wish Sai is this sweet!" Ino said while playing with Sakura's necklace.

"Sai is sweet in his own way, pig," Sakura laughed. "and Naruto too. Though maybe he's at his sweetest when it concerned ramen."

"My dear Sakura forehead," Ino cut. "Naruto is at his sweetest when it concerned in _pleasing Hinata in bed_."

Hinata blushed badly and Sakura laughed. Ino also laughed. But just then, suddenly an idea popped inside of her head.

"Hey, I have an idea how to take Sasui's samples." Ino said.

Sakura stopped laughing and looked at Ino. Even Hinata's blush faded away instantly. Ino sighed inwardly. Just say the boy's name or his mother's name, and the happy aura changed dramastically.

"We need both Boruto and Sarada's cooperations." Ino answered. And then stopped to think for a moment. "And maybe Inojin's too."

* * *

"So, all I have to do is take his chopsticks after he is done eating ramen?" Boruto asked enthusiastically.

"Doesn't have to be ramen, Boruto," Hinata brushed away some of her son's blonde hair from his face. "but yes, I want you to do that. Can you do that for me?"

Boruto flashed his mother a grin. "Leave it to me, mommy!"

"And all I have to do is to wipe his blood with this?" Sarada asked Sakura. "So that means I have to fight him again."

"Not necessarily," Inojin cut. "I can attack him with some of my paintings."

"Do you think you can make him bleed, Inojin?" Ino patted her son's head.

"Sure thing, mom." Inojin replied.

"Sarada, I want you to be very careful." Sakura kissed her daughter's head. "Don't rush anything, okay? Even if you failed, I wouldn't be mad at you."

Sarada pouted. " _We'll_ succeed, Mama."

Sakura giggled. "I know you will."

* * *

" _What_?"

"Have you gone mad, you little brat!"

Boruto, Sarada, and Inojin winced at Amui's high pitched voice. Seriously, the blue haired woman always talked in a high pitch voice.

"Relax, old lady," Inojin said. "we came here in peace."

Amui glared. "Old lady my ass! Get out of here! Stay away from my son!"

"Oh come on, all I asked is to have him fight me in eating battle." Boruto said. And then he grinned innocently. "Or are you just too scared, hm?"

" _I'm not scared_." Sasui spat. " _But I won't do it. That's stupid_."

"Just admit it, you big coward!" Boruto pointed at Sasui. "You're too scared to lose!"

Sasui glared at the Nanadaime's son and hissed. " _Fine_." he spat. "I'll fight you."

"Sasui!" Amui protested.

For the first time, Sasui disregarded his mother. "I'll be fine, mother. _I'll show him_."

Boruto smiled in triumph. "Okay! Then let's off to Ichiraku!"

* * *

 _Three bowls._

 _Three freaking bowls._

"Go! Go! Go, Boruto!" Sarada cheered and Boruto slurped down his ramen in his _fourth_ bowl.

"Four!" Naruto exclaimed happily while putting his last bowl on his stack.

"Time's up!" Inojin said and Boruto cheered.

Sasui scowled and put down his chopsticks. "This is stupid." he muttered.

"I won!" Boruto said happily. "I beat that creepy guy! 4:1!"

Sasui didn't say anything and went out from the ramen shop after he paid off his two bowls of ramen. Though his second bowl was half-finished.

Boruto grinned and took Sasui's chopsticks carefully. He put them inside of a special plastic his mother gave him and his grin widened. Wait until his father heard his win!

"Anyone who carries the blood of Naruto sure has a big stomach for ramen." Terauchi laughed.

A three years old boy managed to eat _four_ ramen bowls. Yep. Definitely Naruto's son.

* * *

Later that evening, Boruto, Sarada, and Inojin went to the hospital and went straight to Sakura's office. When they opened the door, they met their own parents.

"Sarada!" Sakura gasped upon seeing her daughter's battered form. "What happened to you?"

Boruto thrust the plastic contained Sasui's chopsticks inside. "I got it!" he grinned.

"That's my boy!" Hinata smiled and Boruto ran to her open arms. "But what happened? Look at your body, Boruto! You're covered in dirt!"

Sakura quickly rushed to her daughter's side and checked her injuries. "I'm fine, Mama!" Sarada smiled. She thrust another special plastic contained a white cloth with a splatter of red. "I did it! Well, Inojin, Boruto, and I did it!"

"What happened?" Ino asked while brushing some dirt off her son's head.

"I beat Sasui in ramen eating battle!" Boruto jumped up and down. Naruto—and Sasuke and Sai who knew about Ino's plan of getting Sasui's samples—instantly beamed with proud.

"Well done, son!" Naruto lifted Boruto and tossed him into the air. "How many bowls did you eat, huh?"

Boruto happily thrust four fingers out. Naruto grinned and ruffled his son's blonde head. "That's my son!"

"I painted a lion and it bit him." Inojin grinned. "Sasui wasn't happy so he attacked me."

"And then I came to the rescue!" Sarada cutely added. "The two of us ended up fighting with him!"

"And then I butted in with a kunai on!" Boruto added.

"Where did you get the kunai from?" Hinata asked confusedly.

"I painted one!" Inojin answered. "How cool is that?"

"Very cool," Sai ruffled his son's haid. "well done, son."

"And then, Boruto and Inojin managed to scratch Sasui's skin!" Sarada said.

"There's this blood spluttering—"

"And a pool of it suddenly formed—"

"And I got his blood when I 'accidentally' wiped the cloth on him!" Sarada cut Boruto and Inojin's false reports. "Though he left immediately afterwards, extremely pissed off. But who cares!"

"Aw, you three are so cute!" Sakura squealed and showered Sarada with kisses. "Well done, Sarada! That's my girl!"

Sasuke let out a smirk and scooped Sarada into his arms.

"So, how long do you think the tests will be, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked while he scooped Boruto too. Earlier, before the children came, Sakura had taken Sasuke's blood and DNA samples.

Sai did the same to Inojin, and the three toddlers quickly fell asleep in their fathers' arms, clearly out of exhaustion and excitement.

"Give me a few days." Sakura said.

* * *

 **Done !**

 **So, what do you think about this chapter ?**

 **Reviews ~**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello, everyone !**

 **I'm back with the sixteenth chapter !**

 **Hope you enjoy ~**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto**

* * *

When Sakura told Naruto to gather Team Seven along with Ino, Shikamaru, and Hinata at his office, he knew instantly that his teammate/ sister would bring somewhat bad news.

It had been three days since Sakura ran the test to match Sasui's samples with Sasuke's. When Sakura first told him the possibility of Sasui being Sasuke's clone, Naruto choked. Even Sasuke widened his eyes and Sai stared blankly.

Though after that the Uchiha patriarch huffed in annoyance.

 _"I told you he isn't my son." Sasuke said, clearly annoyed._

And now, waiting for Sakura to appear into his office made Naruto grew tireless. Out of anxiety and curiosity.

"Where's Sakura?" Ino sighed in anticipation. "What takes her so long?"

"Just be patience, Ino-chan." Hinata smiled.

"What am I going to do if Sasui _is_ really teme's clone?" Naruto asked himself.

"Dobe." Sasuke growled.

"What?" Naruto asked. "What should I do?"

"Kick them out." Sasuke answered.

"What!" Naruto face palmed himself inwardly. "Have you gone mad, teme?! I can't do that!"

"And why not?" Sasuke growled.

"There has never been a law that said the Hokage should kick someone else's clone out of the village!" Naruto answered.

"Make the law right now." Sasuke glared.

"It isn't that simple, teme!" Naruto protested. "We still have to discuss this with the elders—"

Just then, Naruto office's door opened and Sakura stepped in.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto ran to her immediately. "How is the result?"

Sakura closed the door and sighed.

"I don't know anymore." she groaned.

"What? What happened?" Now Naruto went into a super panic mode.

Sakura thrust the report to Naruto. "Sasui _is_ Sasuke-kun's clone, but he also _isn't_."

"WHAT?!" Naruto yelled.

"What is that supposed to mean, forehead?!" Ino demanded.

Sakura rubbed her temple softly and Sasuke rushed to her side. He didn't say anything, just hugging her tight.

Sakura smiled gratefully at her husband and looked at her friends. "The body sample _matched_ with Sasuke-kun's, but the blood sample _didn't_."

A somewhat eerie and yet awkward silence filled the Hokage's office.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Shikamaru asked.

Sakura let out a heavy sigh. "I wish I _know_ ," she said. "but the results is confusing to me too."

"If Sasui _is_ really Sasuke's clone, then all of the samples—"

"Should have matched." Hinata completed Ino's sentence.

"But it didn't _100%_ match." Sakura sighed again. But then she suddenly jerked her head up, an idea came to her brain.

Sasuke caught that. "What are you thinking, Sakura?" he asked.

Instead of answering, Sakura lowered her head a bit to think.

"It might be possible, but.." Sakura mumbled.

"What is it, forehead?" Ino stomped her feet in impatience. "Just tell us what is going in your brain!"

Sakura looked up again. "This might be wrong, but I think someone changed Sasui's blood."

Her friends and her husband stared at Sakura in disbelieve, as if she just told them a stupid joke. However, Hinata suddenly remembered something.

"Hold on," she mumbled. "it might be possible."

"WHAT?" Ino literally yelled. "It's not possible! How come you can change someone's blood just like that?! Even if he got a trans—oh. OH."

"What? What?" Naruto was lost. "Will someone tell me!"

"Marrow bone transplant." Sakura answered.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "But that is only done when—"

"A patient suffers from an incurable blood disease," Sakura nodded. "if the patient received marrow bone transplant, his blood DNA will be completely overwritten by the donor's blood DNA."

Naruto widened his eyes as his brain processed the information. "So are you saying that Sasui—"

"He might have one when he was little." Ino crossed her arms across his chest. "But why would he need one?"

"I think it's because he was created artificially. He's a clone, remember?" Sakura said.

"I'm listening." Ino and Naruto said at the same time.

"His body is a body of Uchiha, which means he possessed the sharingan from the beginning," Sakura started. "but maybe, just maybe, something went wrong when he was cultivated."

"Are you saying that maybe Sasui's Uchiha blood is rejecting the body?" Hinata asked.

"As crazy as that sounds, I think that's the case." Sakura nodded.

"So he got a marrow bone transplant to overwritten the Uchiha DNA?" Ino asked.

Sakura nodded.

"If that's the case, how on earth he is capable of controlling the sharingan?" Naruto asked. "And the fireball jutsu?"

"Kakashi-sensei can control his sharingan, remember?" Sakura said. "I think whoever the donor was, he or she has a great chakra control."

"And the fireball jutsu?" Naruto asked.

"If you know the hand seals, it won't be hard, dobe." Sasuke answered. "Especially if you have a great chakra control."

"I thought the jutsu is exclusive to Uchihas only?" Sai asked confusedly.

"Supposed to be." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "But with constant practice and a great chakra control, even a non-Uchiha can do the technique."

"Now that leaves a question," Shikamaru said. "who on earth Sasui's donor was?"

"I doubt it's that homewrecker bitch." Ino snorted.

"This is just a guess," Sakura said. "but I think there's only one place where _clones_ can be produced."

"What? Where, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked confusedly.

"Orochimaru's lab." Sasuke answered coldly.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, stop scowling."

Sakura sighed when her husband didn't respond to her. He was just sitting on the bed, glaring at the wall of their bedroom angrily. He had been staying that pose for an hour now.

Sakura put on a loose shirt and dried her hair with a towel. She sat on the bed, careful with her big belly. Having twins sure was heavy. Her back ached more, her legs were swollen badly, and her mood swings were like a roller coaster.

"Sasuke-kun.."

Sasuke growled. He glared at the dark blue painted wall harder. He couldn't believe that dobe forbid him!

 _"What? No, teme! You're staying here!" Naruto said with a 'duh' tone._

 _Sasuke's eyes twitched. "What, dobe?"_

 _"I said, you're staying here! In Konoha!" Naruto repeated. "I'm not sending you out there!"_

 _Sasuke's eyes twitched some more. "Dobe." he growled in warning._

 _Naruto tched. "Just be a good husband and stay with Sakura-chan in the village! I'm not letting you go to that creepy snake's lab!"_

 _"Naruto-kun's right, Sasuke-san," Hinata's soft voice added. "leave the information gathering to Ino-chan and Sai-kun."_

 _"...Dobe."_

 _"No is a no!" Naruto persisted. "It's a order, and I'm your Hokage!"_

And that was why Sasuke was in a very bad mood right now. All he wanted to do was to go to Orochimaru's lab, searched for information about Sasui, went back here, and kicked Sasui and Amui out of his life.

Which Naruto forbid him to do.

Sasuke's ears caught Sakura's soft sigh. "Do you hate it that much to stay here with me?" Sasuke's eyes widened as he heard Sakura.

He whipped his head around only to see his wife was on the verge of crying.

He felt a heavy pang of guilt.

"Sakura.." Sasuke stopped glaring at the wall and scooted closer to Sakura. He pulled her close and hugged her tight. Upon having a contact with Sasuke's broad chest, Sakura let her tears out.

"Don't ever think that way.." Sasuke said softly. "I love it very much to stay here with you.."

"T—then wh—why are y—you sco—scowling?" Sakura sobbed.

"That's because.." Sasuke trailed off. His brain instantly searching for a good reason.

Sasuke was unlucky tonight though, as Sakura's mood swings kicked in.

"See!" Sakura pulled away and pushed Sasuke away from her. Tears were still running down from her jade eyes. "You _do_ hate it so much to stay here with me! You _prefer_ going to Orochimaru's lab!"

"Sakura.."

Sakura stood up from the bed angrily. "You are a jerk, Sasuke-kun!" she screamed. "You chose _Orochimaru_ over _me_! You _don't_ care about me! I know it! You have never loved me, Sasuke-kun! You just wanted to go there to meet someone, didn't you?! Maybe without me knowing it, you _are cheating_ with that homewrecker woman! You are just hiding it with your cold attitude towards her, right?! Maybe SASUI IS REALLY YOUR SON WITH HER!" Sakura screamed and stormed out off their bedroom.

Sasuke was left speechless on their bed. He just listened to Sakura's rambling in a blank mind. After Sakura slammed the door close, Sasuke sighed and ruffled his chicken butt hair in annoyance.

Sasuke knew Sakura's temper was worst when she was pregnant. And now, when she was pregnant with _twins_ , her temper worsened _double_.

"...Annoying." Sasuke muttered. He really didn't put anything Sakura had said into his heart. He was just annoyed with her mood swings.

Though he _secretly_ loved Sakura's mood swings.

With nothing better to do, Sasuke laid his back on the headboard of their bed and sat in silent. Sakura was probably in the living room, calming herself down or running wild with her mood swings. But, since there weren't any sounds of anything breaking, Sasuke went with the first choice.

Or maybe Sakura went to Sarada's room to check on their daughter. Sarada was quite a heavy sleeper, so maybe Sakura's outburst earlier didn't bug her. But Sasuke knew that whenever Sakura burst out at him because of her mood swings, she would always leave him and went to their daughter's room. Somehow, seeing Sarada peacefully sleeping had always managed to calm his wife down.

Sasuke sighed one more time. He wanted to go to sleep, but he had never been able to sleep in peace if Sakura wasn't with him. It was a habit he quickly developed ever since the two of them were married.

Without Sakura beside him, he couldn't sleep. His past would come back to taunt him, and he would be shivering in fear. Only Sakura's scent and presence that could calm him down.

Right then, the main bedroom's door opened and Sakura stepped in. Sasuke turned his head to face his wife, though he didn't say anything.

He wondered whether Sakura had calmed down or not.

"Sasuke-kun.." Sakura called softly. "I'm sorry."

Sasuke sighed in relief knowing his wife was back to normal. He stood up from the bed and opened his arms.

"Come here, Sakura." he said and Sakura rushed to him without any delay.

Sasuke hugged his wife tightly and kissed her temple.

"I love you, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said softly. "I'm sorry."

Sasuke's hug tightened and he breathed her scent that he loved so much.

"Aa." _And I love you too, Sakura._

* * *

 **Done !**

 **What do you think about this chapter ?**

 **I'll be reading your reviews ~**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello, everyone !**

 **I'm back with the seventeenth chapter !**

 **Enjoy ~**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto**

* * *

"Inojin, be a good boy, okay?" Ino crouched down and ruffled her son's hair. Inojin was staring back at her, tears ran down from his eyes and he clutched Sai's leg tightly.

"No! No!" Inojin let go of his father's leg and hugged Ino tightly. "Don't go!"

Ino _nearly_ cried. "Aw, Inojin.." Ino hugged her son back. "we will be back before you know it, I promise."

Inojin broke in a cry. "I don't want you to go! Mommy!"

Ino bit her lower lip and looked up at her husband, asking for help. Sai smiled softly and tore Inojin away from his mother.

"No! No! Mommy! Daddy!" Inojin wriggled in his father's arms.

"Take good care of him, okay Temari?" Ino hugged her friend. After Temari dated Shikamaru, the two grew close, like real sisters.

"I will." Temari hugged Ino back. "I promise Shikadai will never leave Inojin alone."

"...Troublesome." Shikadai muttered.

Shikamaru sighed and crouched down to meet his son's eye level. "Don't say that. I know you love to play with Inojin."

Shikadai rolled his eyes.

Sai put Inojin down and the little boy _nearly_ clutched his leg again, if Shikamaru didn't scoop the boy into his arms. Knowing his parents _must_ go, Inojin hugged Shikamaru's neck and sobbed.

"A big boy shouldn't cry," Temari patted Inojin's head. "you're a big boy, aren't you, Inojin?"

Inojin nodded softly while biting his lower lip, trying to muffle his sobs. Temari smiled and looked down when she felt something clutched her leg.

"I'm a big boy too, mom." Shikadai pouted cutely. Temari laughed and scooped her son into his arms.

"Of course you are, Shikadai." The Kazekage's older sister kissed her son's forehead.

"Sorry for the trouble, pig." Sakura hugged Ino.

"A simple 'thank you' will be enough, forehead." Ino smiled. "I do this for my own sanity too. The longer I see that homewrecker in this village, the faster I'll go insane."

Sakura laughed and smiled. "Thank you, pig. I really appreciate it."

Ino winked. "No problem."

"Be careful, okay?" Sakura hugged her best friend again. Then she looked at Sai. "Take care of her, okay Sai? I want Ino to come back home scratchless."

Sai ruffled Sakura's hair. Overtime, both Sai and Naruto took care of Sakura as their own sister. "Count on me."

Sasuke let out a cough and Sai ruffled Sakura's hair one more time before settling his hand around Ino's waist.

"Don't forget to write to me _every single day_. If I didn't get any letters _everyday_ , I'm sending groups of ANBUs to find you both!" Naruto emphasized.

"Yeah, yeah," Ino waved her hands. "see you guys later."

"Mommy.." Inojin weakly called. His crying had stopped, though his eyes were still sad.

Ino smiled and kissed her son's forehead again. "We'll be back soon. I promise."

* * *

It only took both Ino and Sai three day to reach Orochimaru's lab. Or what was supposed to be his lab, since it was in rubles.

"Aw, man!" Ino protested. "Now what should we do?!"

Sai scanned through the area. "I don't sense any cakras nearby." he said.

"One clue and it's a dead end." Ino glared at the rubles.

Sai silenced to think for a moment. "Not necessarily, beautiful," Sai smiled. Ino gave him a questioning look. "I think we can have the information we needed from Team Taka."

* * *

2 months later..

"THEY FOUND THEM!" Naruto jumped up and down and burst in happiness. He threw away the scroll he had just been reading a few seconds ago.

"Who found whom?" Sakura asked. She was eight months right now. Due to her big big belly, Naruto gave her a month break.

So here she was. Sitting in Naruto's office, while waiting for Sasuke and Sarada to come back from their training.

"INO AND SAI FOUND TEAM TAKA!" Naruto grinned widely and gave Sakura a bear hug. "FINALLY! AFTER TWO GODDAMN MONTHS!"

Sakura's face lit up. "Does this mean they'll get the information?" she asked in anticipation.

"YOU BET!"

Sakura let out a big smile. But then, as she remembered something, her smile faded slightly. "Naruto, how's Amui?"

Upon hearing the blue haired lady's name, Naruto's grin turned into a scowl instead.

"Sakura-chan.." The Nanadaime whined. "Why do you have to ask about her?"

"Because I haven't heard anything about her for the past 4 months." Sakura shrugged. "And she isn't that persistent anymore in chasing Sasuke-kun."

Naruto crossed his arms across his broad chest and huffed. "I _locked_ them in!"

Sakura stared at Naruto in disbelieve. " _What_?"

"I said, I _locked_ them in!" Naruto huffed. "They're giving me headache, so I locked them in! Sakura-chan, don't look at me like that! Do you know how many _nights_ I didn't sleep properly?!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Where are they right now?" she asked. "Where did you lock them?"

"The west side of the Hokage Tower." Naruto groaned. "I feed them properly, okay? 3 meals per day! I even checked them up every single day to make sure they are healthy!"

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"And they ARE healthy!" Naruto emphasized. "Though in a great bad mood. But I put guards in front of their room! They can't escape that easily! And besides, if I let them out, and they knew that we are aware of the truth, that Amui would give me more troubles!"

Sakura sighed. So _that_ was why she hadn't seen the two of them for the past four months. Apparently, Naruto _locked_ them in not long after she got Sasui's samples.

"Ne, Naruto.." Sakura called.

"Hm? What is it, Sakura-chan?"

"What will you do to them after we got the information?" Sakura asked softly. "Are you going to kick them out?"

Naruto snorted. "That's what teme wants me to do."

"What will _you_ do?" Sakura emphasized.

At this, Naruto sighed in defeat. "I don't know, Sakura-chan," he scratched his head sheephisly. "I haven't thought about it."

Sakura looked at the Nanadaime and he sighed again. "I honestly don't know, Sakura-chan." he groaned. "Maybe I can give Amui some punishment regarding the clone, but that will only happen if she really _is_ involved."

"And about Sasui?" Sakura asked.

Naruto groaned and flopped his head on his desk. "I don't know."

Sakura laughed softly. "You sure have some rough time, eh?"

"I want ramenn~" Naruto whined. "I want my Hinata-chann~"

Sakura laughed again.

"Oh, which reminds me," Naruto lifted his head up and looked at Sakura. "how's Inojin?"

Sakura smiled. "He misses Ino a lot, but he's strong. Shikadai plays with him a lot."

"Doesn't he get whiny?" Naruto asked.

"Not really." Sakura shrugged. "Whenever he misses his mother, he will just cry until he falls asleep."

Naruto nodded. "Well, Ino and Sai will be back next week, I think."

Sakura nodded back. "Well, let's just hope Amui won't make any ruckus until then."

* * *

It was evening, and Sakura was alone at the Uchiha manor. Both Sasuke and Sarada hadn't gone home yet. Sasuke sent a messenger hawk to her and told her that after training, Sasuke would like to take their little girl to a 'father-daughter date'. Sakura laughed at reading it. She knew that once Sasuke spent time with their daughter, Sakura wouldn't have Sarada until the next day.

So here she was. Sitting peacefully on their house's couch, rubbing her big belly with love. She knew Sasuke and Sarada would have dinner outside, but since she wasn't hungry yet, she hadn't make the dinner.

"I can't wait to see you guys.." Sakura rubbed her big belly and her twin boys softly kicked her stomach.

Sakura laughed. "Okay, okay, I know you two want to see me too.. Now stop kicking, boys, it tickles."

The kicks stopped immediately, as if the twin boys of Uchiha understood their mother's words. Sakura smiled widely. Seemed like her twins would be 'mommy's boys'.

"Now what do you both want to eat?" Sakura kept talking to her babies. "Salmon?" Sakura waited for their kicks, which didn't happen. "Okay, so you guys don't want salmon." Sakura stopped to think for awhile. "How about some ramen?"

Sakura felt two kicks, though the kicks was rather hard, like her babies protested. Sakura laughed again. "Oh my, you two are so much alike your father!"

Sakura stopped to think again. "If you guys like your father, then.. How about tomato soup?"

Two energetic kicks. Sakura groaned. "Another Sasuke-kun's replica. _Two_ replicas." she grumbled. "What's with the Uchiha's dominant genes, jeez.. Now I wonder if I will be able to pass down _my_ genes.."

Another two energetic kicks. Sakura laughed and stood up carefully. "Okay, okay, you guys are hungry, right?" she made her way to the kitchen. "You two are just like your father and your older sister, you know? Always so impatient whenever you are hungry."

Sakura took out the chopping board and a knife. She opened the refrigerator and she was welcomed by _plastics_ of tomatoes inside. Sighing, she took a plastic out and started to make her dinner.

"Do you know how much I tried to change your father's appetite?" Sakura talked to her babies while chopping down some tomatoes. "After our marriage, the first thing I made to your father was a salad. Which was the reason why he named your older sister 'Sarada'. But do you know that he _only_ finished the _tomatoes_? He didn't even eat the lettuce, jeez."

Her babies were calm, as if they were listening to their mother's story.

"Back then, he _only_ ate tomatoes and onigiris," Sakura continued. "when I cooked something else for him, he would only ate two or three spoons, _as taster_ , and he would eat a whole plastic of tomatoes to make himself full. I hated him so much back then."

"Then, I thought of something to fix his somewhat mono-appetite." Sakura smirked. "I asked the _whole_ village to cooperate with me. I told _every single_ shop owner that sells tomatoes to _never_ let your father buy that favorite fruit of his, until I said so. And I also didn't stock any tomatoes inside the house."

"Ha! He _was so_ furious back then. Sulked, scowled, basically in the worst mood for a whole month." Sakura said in triumph. "I basically _told_ him to eat anything I've cooked for him, without _any_ tomatoes. For a _whole_ month. Take that, stupid Uchiha pride!"

"But the whole month was enough for me to fix his mono-appetite," Sakura continued with a softer tone. "after that, he basically gulped down any food I made, without any protest. Even when I _finally_ let the tomatoes back in his life, he still sometimes asked me to cook him something else, without _tomatoes_."

Two soft kicks, as if her boys were telling her 'you've done a good job, mommy!'. Sakura smiled and turned on the stove to start cooking. "And that was how your father eats everything I cooked for him! Even when I didn't put any tomatoes inside, he wouldn't scowl. Though he inherited his love for that fruit to Sarada. And to you both, I guess."

Another two soft kicks, as if to prove Sakura's guess. Sakura laughed again. She then hummed a song, while stirring her tomato soup in the pot. The twins of Uchiha kicked energetically, completely loved their mother's voice.

"Done!" Sakura smiled and turned off the stove. She then took a bowl and scooped some soup inside. She was about to bring it to the dining table and ate it, when she suddenly straightened her body and tensed.

She put down the bowl on the counter and stilled. Someone was approaching the house, and she recognized the chakra.

Chakra _s_ actually. One belonged to Amui, and the other belonged to Sasui.

Sakura put her hand on her belly and softly rubbed it. "Sorry, my little boys," she whispered. "but I think your tomato soup should wait."

Sakura spun her body around, when the two chakras entered her house. They didn't even mask their chakras, which meant they didn't want to ambush her.

 _They wanted to confront her_.

There, she could see the two standing figures in her living room. One was a little boy, his sharingan was activated. The other was an adult woman, her eyes were as cold as an ice.

Sakura stared back at the two visitors. She wasn's scared. She was Uchiha Sakura, the wife of Uchiha Sasuke,—which was the strongest ninja in the world, sharing the place with the Nanadaime—she was the student of one of the legendary sannin, Tsunade, she was the student of the Godaime, and she was the best medic-nin in the whole five elemental countries.

She wouldn't back down without a fight.

* * *

 **Done !**

 **So, what do you think about this chapter ?**

 **Please review ~**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello, everyone !**

 **I'm back with the eighteenth chapter !**

 **Enjoy ~**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto**

* * *

Upon seeing Sakura's eyes, Amui snorted. "Don't tell me you want to fight us both."

"And why not?" Sakura challenged back.

Sasui snorted this time. "You're just an old woman with a huge belly. What can you do to fight us?"

Sakura glared at the clone of Sasuke. "I'm only 24!"

Sasui snorted again. "You're an old woman to me, so shut up."

Sakura hissed. "You're so dead, you little brat."

Amui rolled her eyes. "Whatever. You're going down."

And with that, she surged forward. Sakura was taken aback by her speed. She swore she had _never_ seen Amui moved _that_ fast before. Amui swung her leg and Sakura dodged it. Sakura sighed in relieve inside, noticing Amui's leg didn't knock the bowl or the pot down.

That was her dinner inside of those two things.

"Huh," Amui smirked. "for an eight months pregnant woman like you, you're quite good."

Sakura smirked back. "I can't lose to a woman like you, can I?"

Amui rolled her eyes again. "Whatever."

Amui attacked again and Sakura dodged again. She kept herself steady and dodged as soft as possible, taking extra measure on her babies inside. Sakura calmly analyzed Amui's taijutsu power, and smirked when she noticed her strength was average.

The only thing that wasn't average from her was her incredible speed.

Amui kept kicking, punching, elbowing, launching any attacks on Sakura. Sakura was managed to dodge them all, a few times blocked them too, but she was running out of breath.

Fighting while you were 8 months pregnant with twins sure brought a huge disadvantage on Sakura.

Not to mention she was hungry.

"Oh, come on!" Amui whined when she saw Sakura was slightly panting. "You can't possibly be tired already! You'll ruin the fun!"

Sakura cursed inside. She couldn't possibly use her inhuman strength in here. She would destroy the manor! She opted to fight outside, but it would draw attention. Not to mention it would endanger the villagers around the Uchiha district. She thought about ran away and found Naruto, but she shook the thought away.

Firstly, she was an _Uchiha_ , and she wouldn't back down from a fight. What would Tsunade-sama tell her if she ran away? Nope. Definitely no.

Secondly, she doubted she could reach the Hokage Tower without those two caught up with her first. Not only her strength that was limited upon the pregnancy, her speed was limited as well.

So, where should she fight against those two? The answer popped in her head.

Sakura transported herself away and Amui hissed.

"Where the hell that bitch is going to?!"

Sasui spun his sharingan. He grabbed Amui's hand and transported the two of them, following Sakura's chakra. The two of them arrived at an empty training ground, quite far from the Uchiha manor and the city.

Sakura sighed in relieve. At least in here, she could fight without had to worrying about anything else, just the safety of herself and her babies.

"This is getting way too long," Sasui sighed. "I'm stepping in."

Amui whiped her head around and stared at Sasui in _fear_. "I can handle her!"

Sasui glanced at his 'mother'. "You're taking too much time. Either you obey me, or I'll finish you first."

"U—Understood, Sasui-sama." Amui said.

Sakura blinked. Who knew that all this time, Amui's protectiveness over Sasui was just an act? Who knew that it was actually _Sasui_ who had control?

"You're a one rotten kid, aren't you." Sakura narrowed her eyes at Sasui. "Pretending to be a helpless little kid."

Sasui looked back at Sakura coldly. "It's not your business. Now, let's get your head off immediately."

Sakura readied her stance. "Not so fast, you cocky brat."

"Go get her." Sasui said and Amui immediately obliged. She launched herself, giving Sakura tons of kicks and punches.

Sakura avoided them all, though exhaustion was starting to eat her. Sasui took this as his opportunity, and made his hand seals.

" _Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu_!"

Sakura cursed and quickly stepped aside, avoiding the fireball. She gritted her teeth and stomped her feet on the ground.

The ground quickly cracked and both Amui and Sasui jumped into the nearest tree to avoid it. They both looked down at the panting Sakura.

Sakura could feel her babies' kicking, as if they were worried about their own mother.

"Hm, not bad." Sasui smirked. "Not bad at all. But I see your chakra is diminishing real fast. Are you tired?"

"Not your damn business." Sakura cursed.

Sasui's smirk grew wider. "It will be such a pity to see your lifeless body, but oh well."

"Why are you doing this anyway?" Sakura demanded.

"Not your damn bus—"

"No, we can tell her," Sasui cut. "after all, it will be much better for her to die without any curiosities."

Amui quickly obliged. "As you wish, Sasui-sama."

"Now, where should we start?" Sasui wondered. Sakura honestly didn't expect this side of him. He was so cold, so cruel, so much unlike his personalities the past few days.

Ah, that's right. He was just acting.

"Get to the point already, you brat." Sakura cursed. Her foul temper had come back, and Sakura wasn't patient enough to hear Sasui told the story from the beginning.

"The point, eh?" Sasui mused. "Well, the reason I was born was because this mommy of mine," he snorted at Amui. "and her stupid boyfriend—which is my daddy—were involved in an experiment."

"Experiment?" Sakura asked.

"Shut up and listen, old woman," Sasui growled. "I'll give you the time to ask me questions later. Yes, an experiment. Both of them were Kabuto's minions back then. After Kabuto was defeated, the two of them fled with the experiment's datas. Apparently, Kabuto was working in developing a clone of the almighty Uchiha Sasuke."

"They continued the experiment in secret, and thus I was born. However, my body didn't develop perfectly and my blood rejected my body. I got a severe blood disease, and to safe me, my so called daddy did a marrow bone transplant. With his own. Thank goodness he got a very good chakra control, and gave me the advantage to control the Uchiha body."

"I trained, trained, and trained, and we finally decided to go to Uchiha Sasuke. We tried to trick him by pretending to be his family. Which ended in failure."

"Why would you trick him?" Sakura asked. "And why did Kabuto do the experiment?"

"Kabuto shared Orochimaru's obsession in the sharingan." Sasui shrugged. "And why would I trick him? Because I know I am _way_ better than my original. Besides, my 'mommy and daddy' need the Uchiha's wealth."

Sakura snorted. "Not only you are cocky, your mind is so twisted too."

Sasui didn't let go of his smirk. "And do you know why I want to kill you?" he asked though Sakura didn't bother to guess. "Because you're so annoying and I want you dead." Sasui answered his own question.

"Good luck with that." Sakura scoffed.

"You're exhausted, and you're slow, so safe your confidence," Sasui's smirked grew colder. "get her, mommy."

Amui obliged and attacked Sakura immediately. She was about to kick Sakura's face to knock her down, when Sakura grabbed her leg, pulled her closer and gave her stomach a really good punch.

Amui coughed blood and her body slammed hard into a tree, about a meter from Sakura. She coughed blood again.

Sasui whistled in amusement from the top of the tree he was standing at. Amui stood up and charged at Sakura again, only to have the pink haired kunoichi punched her face really well.

 _CRACK_!

And there went Amui's nose. She closed her nose with one of her hands, as blood started to trickle down from her nose.

"You bitch!" Amui cursed.

"Don't curse in front of my unborn children!" Sakura hissed. "Now, do you want some more?"

Amui spat a lump of blood from her mouth and charged at Sakura again. Sakura readied herself to give Amui another good amount of punch when she saw—through the corner of her eyes—Sasui was doing his hand seals again.

" _Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu_!"

Uh-oh. Sakura was in a pinch right now.

" _Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu_."

To her surprise, another fireball came from behind her and pushed Sasui's own fireball easily, sending it back to Sasui. Sasui hissed and jumped down from the tree, while the two fireballs slammed into the tree.

And to her surprise again, another hand punched Amui, sending her backwards. The punch wasn't as hard as Sakura's though.

In an instant, both Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto stood beside Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto gave Sakura a bear hug, though in the next second, Sakura was being tore away from him. Naruto pouted but smiled nonetheless. "Are you okay, Sakura-chan?"

Before Sakura could answer, another hands wrapped her petite body tightly, afraid to let her go. She need few seconds for her brain to work, before she realized that she was being hugged by Sasuke.

"Sa—Sasuke-kun?" Sakura blinked confusedly. "Naruto? What are you two doing here? Where's Sarada?"

Sasuke said nothing and just tightened his hug on his wife.

"Sarada-chan's with Hinata-chan and Boruto, don't worry, Sakura-chan!" Naruto grinned. "The two of them were walking home when they sensed the chakras left inside your house. So instead of entering the house, teme asked me to take care of Sarada-chan while he looked for you. Which ended up in I companied him, and I left Sarada-chan in my wife's care! Hinata-chan has a late shift at the hospital today. How lucky, Boruto is there too with her!"

For once, Sasuke didn't matter the fact that his daughter was with that dobe's son. He was so glad to see his wife was okay.

Though she was nearly dead few minutes ago.

Upon hearing Naruto's long explanation, Sakura hugged her husband back. "Thank you, you two." she smiled.

Naruto nodded happily and turned his attention to both Sasui and Amui. "Now for these two.."

"I'll kill them." Sasuke growled, though he still didn't let go of Sakura.

"No! No murder in my village, teme!" Naruto protested. "Well, according to Konoha Law number 21 E, about the assault towards Konoha's ninja in Konohagakure, I'll give the punishment to you."

"Since when do you remember the law, dobe?" Sasuke scoffed.

"Hey! That's the only law I remember, so shut up!" Naruto protested back. "Right. Back to you two. So, according to that law, your punishment is to be out from the village. Forever. If you made any contact with Konoha again, you will be killed. Do I make myself clear?"

"You can't kick me out!" Amui protested.

"Yes, I can. Now shoo!" Naruto waved his hand.

"Try me, old man." Sasui challenged. "You can't kick _me_ out."

"Yes, I can!" Naruto growled. "Now you two shoo and out of here forever, or I'll call my ANBUs to kill you two right now!"

Amui cringed in fear and instantly dragged Sasui away.

"Let go of me!" Sasui wriggled.

"No! I can't lose you too!" Amui stubbornly said.

"Let me go, you rotten woman." Sasui hissed. "You can die for all I care."

"How dare you!" Amui snapped. "If it weren't because of me, you wouldn't be here! You wouldn't have the almighty Uchiha blood! How dare you!"

"Let go of me or I'll _kill_ you." Sasui threathened.

"With what?" Amui mocked. "You have limitations, Sasui! You can only use the fire technique for twice, and you've set your sharingan on for more than ten minutes! You're at your limit!"

Now the Uchiha pride kicked in. "You dare to doubt me?!"

"I'm the one who created you, I know your limits better than you!"

"DON'T YOU DARE DOUBT ME!" Sasui roared and forcefully snapped his arm away from Amui. He quickly made the hand seals.

"NO, DON'T!" Amui screamed in fear. "YOU'LL KILL US BOTH! STOP IT, SASUI!"

"I'LL _KILL_ YOU!" Sasui took a deep breath. " _KATON: GŌKAKYŪ NO JUTSU!_ "

The fireball was out from Sasui's body and was about to burn Amui to death when Sasui suddenly lost control. The fire wasn't in the form of fireball anymore, but in the form of a running wild fire. Both Amui and Sasui were instantly engulfed in the fire, wailing in pain. Sasuke activated his Susano'o, to protect himself, Sakura, and Naruto.

The fire slowly died, as Sasui and Amui's wails disappeared. When the fire was completely out, all was left was the burnt ground, some burnt trees, and nothing. Sasuke deactivated his Susano'o.

"Ouch." Naruto mumbled.

The three members of Team 7 stayed in silence, relieved that all of this were over. Though not for long.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura suddenly grabbed her husband's arms and gritted her teeth.

"What is it, Sakura?" Sasuke looked back at his wife in panic and worry.

Sakura bit her lower lip. "I—I think I'm going to give b—birth. M—my water has just broke."

Both Naruto and Sasuke widened their eyes in horror.

* * *

 **Done !**

 **Yeay, one more chapter and this fic is done !**

 **What do you think about this chapter ?**

 **Reviews please :)**


	19. Epilogue

**Hello, everyone !**

 **Here is the final chapter !**

 **Thank you so much for following this series, for favoriting it, for reviewing it :)**

 **My deepest thanks to : MichelleDzl, DahliaSakuno, and Photography Bird, who has been reviewing this fic very often ! :)**

 **And my deepest thanks to you all, who have read this series, and have reviewed it :)**

 **Enjoy this nineteenth chapter !**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto**

* * *

"GOD DAMMIT, UCHIHA SASUKE!"

Naruto winced upon hearing Sakura's full hearted scream. When Sakura told him and Sasuke that she was about to give birth, the two men couldn't do anything. Just stared blankly. Until Sakura got her first contraction and yelled at the two of them.

So now, here he was. Sitting patiently outside of Sakura's labor room. Hinata immediately handled her best friend the moment she entered the hospital. Both Sarada and Boruto were in Naruto's care right now.

"I'LL KILL YOU, UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

Naruto pouted. Now what the heck that teme Sasuke told his wife until his wife said something like that?

Naruto looked down at his son, who was sitting on his lap. Both of his hands were covering Boruto's ears, forbidding him to hear Sakura's curses.

On top of Boruto's lap, sat Sarada. Boruto's chubby hands were also covering Sarada's ears, though he didn't know why. He just copied what his dad did.

Naruto _squealed_ inside. These two kids were so adorable!

Sarada was nodding sleepily and was about to fall asleep on top of Boruto's lap but she refrained herself from doing so. In a haste, Hinata baa-chan told her and Boruto that her mother was going to give birth to her little brothers!

Sarada was so excited she decided not to sleep at all until she saw them!

Boruto was also sleepy, but he didn't want to stop covering Sarada's ears. As long as his dad was still doing the same, he would do it too. Besides, he was also excited to see Sarada's little brothers!

Unfortunately, the two toddlers yawned widely as their eyes started to drop. Naruto smiled as he saw that. He nudged them with his knees, considering the two of them were on his lap. When both of the children looked up at him, he gestured the empty seat behind them.

Both Sarada and Boruto caught the Nanadaime's question and shook their heads. Sarada pointed at Sakura's labor room's door and Boruto nodded.

Naruto grinned. He was so going to have these two married someday!

Naruto winced again when Sakura let out another scream. But then, he heard _another_ scream broke through the room. Naruto let out a wide smile. _One was out_.

Another scream from Sakura was heard as she was giving birth to the younger twin. This time, it wasn't as hard as the older twin. Not long after, the other was born.

"They're here!" Naruto let go of Boruto's ears and Boruto let go of Sarada's. The two toddlers immediately hopped down from Naruto's lap.

"My little brothers are here!" Sarada jumped up and down.

"Let's go in!" Boruto said.

"Wait a minute, kids," Naruto grinned. "let's wait for a few more minutes, okay? I think your baby brothers need to fall asleep first, Sarada-chan!"

Ten minutes later, the door was opened and Naruto was welcomed by his wife's smiling face.

"Your brothers are asleep, Sarada-chan. So don't be noisy, okay?"

Sarada nodded happily and entered the room instantly. Boruto followed. Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist and kissed her softly.

Naruto smiled and the two entered the room.

Sakura was laying on her back, with Sasuke lying beside her, one arm softly caressing her pink hair, and the other intertwined its fingers with Sakura's. Both Sarada and Boruto were looking at the crib where Sarada's little brothers were sleeping.

"Hey, teme," Naruto greeted while patting Sakura's head softly. "your hand still good?"

"Hn."

Naruto grinned and peered over at the crib. He winced upon seeing the identical twins who looked very much alike Sasuke. Even the two of them got Sasuke's chicken butt hair.

"How come your genes are always more dominant?" Naruto sat on the bed.

Sakura laughed.

"So how do I tell them apart?" Naruto asked.

"You need to wait them to open their eyes." Sakura smiled. "The older got onyx eyes, and the younger got my eyes."

"Both of them can use the sharingan?" Naruto asked.

Sakura nodded. "It will be no problem, though one of them inherits my eyes."

Naruto grinned again. "You're happy, eh teme? Got your little tigers today!"

"Hn." Sasuke answered though his lips were smiling lightly.

"So, what are their names?" Naruto asked.

At this, both Sakura and Sasuke looked at Naruto. Happiness was clearly appeared in both of their eyes.

"Dobe," Sasuke let out a small smile. "meet Uchiha Sasura and Uchiha Sahara."

* * *

 **Done !**

 **Yeaay, the twins are here !**

 **Finally !**

 **Ugh.. Now I wanna cry T_T**

* * *

 **One hour later..**

"Ne, Sakura-chan." Naruto called.

"Hm?"

Naruto grinned. "Ino will surely be pissed off if she knows that you give birth when she's away! And to think the information she has gathered will be in waste!"

Sakura widened her eyes and tensed. "...Shit."


End file.
